


Quando l'amore sconfigge anche la morte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [45]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Illnesses
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 23,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: L'amore di una donna fino a che punto si può spingere? Ed insieme all'amicizia, può davvero fermare la morte?[Fa parte di DBNA].[Successivo a Poison].Elly appartiene a TheBlueMusketeer.





	1. Cap.1 Goku contadino

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt:  
> Compassione

Cap.1 Goku contadino  
  


Goten si appoggiò contro un albero, osservando il trattore che andava avanti e indietro. Le sue ruote lasciavano dei segni dentati sopra il terreno umido. Sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi, vedendo la figura del padre in controluce.

“Credevo tu avessi già un lavoro!” gridò. Goku ridacchiò e diminuì l’andatura, mentre dal tubo che puntava verso l’alto uscivano degli sbuffi di fumo grigiastro.

“Avevo nuovamente riempito tutto di buchi e a tua madre diverte mangiare le rape del nostro stesso raccolto. Inoltre, finalmente ho saputo da dove vengono quegli strani semi!” rispose il genitore. Parcheggiò, mentre Goten spiccò un balzò, volò e gli atterrò di fronte. Teneva tra le mani un  _bento_ avvolto in un fazzoletto blu.

“Ossia?” chiese. Goku sorrise e un rivolo di saliva gli scese lungo le labbra. Si piegò in avanti e prese tra le mani il suo pranzo.

“Tuo zio Radish ha avuto compassione della mia incapacità come coltivatore” farfugliò.

“Compassione o auto-ironia? Ci ha mandato delle rape giganti simili a radicchi”. Si sentì la voce di Gohan. Goten alzò lo sguardo e vide la figura di suo fratello semi-oscurata dal sole. Il vento faceva ondeggiare la sua cravatta.

“Anche Videl mi aveva fatto preparare qualcosa per farlo mangiare. Suppongo che mamma abbia avuto la stessa idea” disse, atterrando accanto al fratello.

“Papà, commuovi proprio quando fai il contadino”. Scherzò Goten. Goku scoppiò a ridere, passandosi la mano tra i capelli a cespuglio neri. Goten e Gohan ridacchiarono a loro volta. Il vento faceva ondeggiare la sciarpa candida che il Son più grande indossava, facendogliela sbattere contro il petto muscoloso. La maglietta nera che glielo fasciava era umida di sudore e premeva contro i suoi addominali rigonfi.


	2. Cap.2 Normal life

Cap.2 Normal life  
  


Kamy ridacchiò, tolse un polipo dalla testa di Vegeta e sorrise vedendo tra i capelli neri a fiamma incastrati un riccio di castagna, un mandarino con il rametto e una serie di foglie secche.

“Davvero è merito della principessa?” domandò. Il principe dei saiyan annuì, rimanendo con le braccia incrociate.

“Comprende l’importanza del mio allenamento” spiegò. La rossa gli tolse una foglia dal sopracciglio.

“Non dubitavo che avresti scelto la principessa più adeguata” mormorò. Vegeta si voltò di scatto, assottigliò gli occhi e le sue guance divennero rosate.

“Mi fa stare sopra il suo mezzo e segue i percorsi più complicati” spiegò. La rossa sfilò anche le foglie, lasciandole cadere sul prato.

“Ho notato che è anche un genio abbastanza ricco da permetterti la vita migliore” sussurrò. Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo e le sue iridi nere divennero liquide.

“E’ come l’angelo di cui mi cantavi quando eravamo piccoli” borbottò. Kamy arrossì ed annuì, le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

“Il piccolo principino Vetrunks ti assomiglia, anche se ha un carattere molto diverso” sussurrò. Vegeta aggrottò le sopracciglia more.

“In questo momento sta giocando con dei marmocchi” brontolò. Si voltò seguendo l’aura del nipote.

Il piccolo dai capelli glicini a fiamma correva dietro il migliore amico. Sulle spalle di Gorin si teneva stretta la gemella Latys.

“Dai, muoviti che così lo perdiamo!” gridò la bambina. Una ciocca di capelli biondi le finì davanti al terzo occhio sulla fronte. Gorin accelerò, il suo lungo codino nero ondeggiava dietro le sue spalle. Rischiò di cadere per terra, si raddrizzò e la minore strillò. Vetrunks si voltò e continuò a correre all’indietro, guardandoli.

“Oh amore, non è che così si fanno male?” chiese Lunch. Si voltò verso il marito con le iridi liquide. Ten le mise una mano sulla spalla e negò con il capo.

“Serena. Piuttosto, oggi com’è andato il servizio? Mi hai fatto preoccupare quando sei andata in quel territorio terremotato” disse gentilmente.

Lunch si piegò in avanti e starnutì, i suoi capelli blu si gonfiarono e divennero biondi. Si voltò di scatto, scostò la mano del marito dalla sua spalla e digrignò i denti.

“I bambini possono farsi male e a te non interessa” ringhiò, mettendo la mano sul calcio della pistola. Then deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte e indietreggiò, un rivolo di sudore gli scese sulla fronte accanto all’occhio.

“Tranquillo, ci penso io” gli sussurrò Rif all’orecchio. Tirò fuori una piuma e volò fino al naso della giovane. Glielo solleticò, lo starnuto risuonò tutt’intorno e la giovane tornò con i capelli blu. La donna sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e si guardò intorno.

“Come ti dicevo, sono preoccupata per i bambini. Secondo te cadranno e si faranno male?” chiese. Then e Rif sospirarono all’unisono. Il primo sorrise e congiunse le mani tra loro.

“Vado a dirgli di non correre” le rispose.

“I vostri figli sono già più grandi di me” si lamentò Rif al suo orecchio, guardando i due gemelli. Ten gli diede un paio di pacche sul capo. Il robottino Gill gli volò radente al viso, raggiunse una finestra della Capsule co. e atterrò sul davanzale. Si affacciò all’interno, allungando le gambette metalliche. Guardò Trunks abbracciare la moglie alle spalle, la figura della mora si rifletté nella sfera vermiglia del suo occhio. Il giovane scostò i lunghi capelli di lei e le baciò il collo niveo. Pan sciolse l’abbraccio e si voltò, appoggiando le mani sulla giacca di tela di lui, accarezzando il suo petto muscoloso.

“Vetrunks mi ha detto che vorrebbe un fratellino o una sorellina” mormorò con voce roca.

pensò. Trunks accarezzò la guancia della moglie con la mano e ghignò.

“Mi sembra una splendida idea” rispose con voce calda. Gill spiccò il volo e si allontanò dalla finestra.

“Pan non è più un pericolo” disse con vocina meccanica e stridula.

“Che amorino!” strillò Marion. Intrecciò le dita e saltellò, i suoi seni prosperosi, stretti dal costume giallo canarino, ondeggiarono. Allungò le braccia e cercò di prendere il robottino tra le mani, quest’ultimo virò e si allontanò volando più velocemente. Marion sporse il labbro inferiore e singhiozzò, strofinando la punta del piede per terra. Si sporcò il piede e l’infradito che indossava di terra e alcuni steli d’era le aderirono alla caviglia.

“Io lo volevo” piagnucolò. Yamcha le mise una mano sulla testa, scompigliandole i voluminosi capelli azzurri. Sporse la testa e le guardò lo spacco del costume che mostrava i seni sodi.

“Vuoi che ti compro un piccolo robot amoruccio?” le chiese. Marion sbatté un paio di volte le ciglia nere, facendole ondeggiare. Si voltò, si mise sulle punte e lo baciò all’altezza della cicatrice sul viso.

“Mi basti tu” disse, rendendo la voce più matura. Yamcha le avvolse i fianchi con le braccia muscolose.

“Oggi, dopo l’allenamento con Thenshinan e Salva, ti accompagno al mare. Ti va?” chiese. Marion saltellò sul posto e batté le mani.

“Bellissimo” sussurrò.


	3. Cap.3 La principessa e la terza classe

Cap.3 La principessa e la terza classe

Bra avanzò sulla terrazza, la musica della discoteca nell’edificio sotto di lei rimbombava tutt’intorno. Alzò la testa verso il cielo, osservando le stelle dorate. Si passò la mano sul collo, sentendolo teso e prese tra le mani la gemma blu della collana che indossava. Si tolse le ballerine argentate ed avanzò, fino a mettere le mani sul davanzale di metallo, si sporse e guardò in basso. Osservò la piscina illuminata da fumogeni rossi e razzi di vario colore. Sentì dei colpi di tosse, si voltò di scatto e strinse un pugno, evocando all’interno della mano un ki-blast viola grande un’unghia. Intravide un’ombra avanzare e digrignò i denti. Il giovane la raggiunse, la luce della luna illuminò il viso di Goten.

“Sei tu. Perché celi la tua aura?” chiese la giovane. Si mordicchiò il labbro rosso rubino ed inarcò un sopracciglio. Il Son le raddrizzò la fascetta vermiglia che le teneva i fermi i capelli e si piegò in avanti, ridacchiò e si passò la mano tra i capelli dalle ciocche nere larghe quattro dita.

“Magari vorrei accompagnarti a casa, ma temo tuo padre?” chiese. Bra prese tra le dita una bretellina del top rosso, ci giocherellò e si alzò la stoffa, coprendosi di più la pelle dei seni.

“Cosa ti fa pensare di essere degno di una principessa, terza classe?” chiese. Goten s’inginocchiò davanti a lei, mentre la musica si faceva più alta e ripetitiva. Prese la mano della giovane nella sua e ne baciò il dorso.

“Essere al tuo servizio?” chiese. Bra scoppiò a ridere e gli tolse la mano dalla sua, strofinando i piedi nudi sul terrazzo, sentendo la polvere solleticarle le piante.

“Portami in braccio, allora”. Lo incalzò. Goten si raddrizzò, la prese tra le braccia sollevandola e la strinse a sé.

Bra si aggrappò al Son, appoggiò la guancia sul suo petto muscoloso e chiuse gli occhi. Goten spiccò il volo, allontanandosi dall’edificio. La Briefs dimenò le gambe oltre il suo braccio, alzando e abbassando i piedi. Il vento gelido della notte le scompigliava i capelli azzurri e le accarezzava le guance. Sorvolarono la città, passarono accanto a degli edifici circolari sopra lunghe travi di metallo, superarono delle strade dentro tubi di vetro e plastica sospesi e raggiunsero la Capsule corporation. Il Son atterrò su un albero davanti alla finestra aperta della camera di lei, facendola adagiare seduta sul davanzale. Bra mise le mani sul marmo del davanzale, si girò e mise i piedi dentro. Si mise in piedi, si girò e si sporse in avanti. Le sue iridi azzurre si rifletterono in quelle nere di lui.

“Vuoi entrare?” domandò. Si portò l’indice alle labbra e lo baciò. Goten avvertì l’aura di Vegeta avvicinarsi e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte.

“E’ meglio che mi dilegui” sussurrò. Bra ridacchiò e passò le mani tra i capelli a cespuglio del fidanzato. Si tolse la collana, si sporse e gliela mise al collo.

“Torna presto a trovarmi” lo salutò. Il Son ridacchiò, annuì e spiccò il volo, passando in mezzo alle fronde dell’albero.

“Non mancherò, amore” rispose. Bra vide la sua figura allontanarsi e sparire verso l’orizzonte scuro della notte.


	4. Cap.4 Dolce attese

Cap.4 Dolce attese

“Sono contenta che finalmente possiamo passare un po’ di tempo insieme” disse Marron. Passò la spazzola sui capelli di Elly. La saiyan sorrise e mise le mani sulle ginocchia, allungando le gambe.

“Sono io che devo ringraziare te di avermi prestato gli appunti di chimica” ribatté. I capelli lisci le ricadevano dietro le spalle e la spazzola scivolava tra le sue ciocche.

“Ho dovuto dare lo stesso esame quando mi sono laureata in scienze infermieristiche” disse gentilmente Marron. Appoggiò la spazzola su un tavolo e prese due ciocche dell’altra, sollevandoli verso l’alto.

“Sai che se ti mettessi i codini potremmo sembrare sorelle? Beh, naso a parte s’intende” disse. Elly ticchettò con la punta delle sue converse tra loro e alzò la testa.

“Non lo hai così piccolo” ribatté. Marron lasciò andare le ciocche di Elly ed unì le mani.

“Solo microscopico e mi è andata bene. Da molto piccola era praticamente invisibile, temevano fossi come mio padre” borbottò.

Elly ridacchiò, chiuse gli occhi e negò con il capo facendo ondeggiare un paio di ciocche bionde. Marron si raddrizzò il cappello rosa sul capo e impallidì sentendo l’altra giovane gemere. La saiyan si piegò in avanti, stringendosi il ventre e si lasciò sfuggire un grido di dolore più forte. Marron fece il giro della sedia e si piegò verso di lei.

“Dovevi dirmi che stavi male” mormorò. Elly si mordicchiò il labbro e negò con la testa.

“No, serena. E’ solo ultimamente che soffro di mal di pancia. Ho anche un po’ di nausea” biascicò. Marron le sorrise e ridacchiò, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Junior lo sa?” chiese dolcemente. Elly inarcò un sopracciglio dorato e le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.

“Cosa?” domandò.

“Io ed Ub, del mio, lo sappiamo da una settimana” mormorò. Elly si massaggiò il ventre e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte pallida.

“Anche voi soffrite di mal di pancia?” domandò. Marron le prese le mani tra le sue e negò con la testa.

“Elly, tu sei incinta” ribatté.


	5. Cap.5 Il malessere di Elly

Cap.5 Il malessere di Elly  


\- Marron deve essersi sbagliata. Ora che è incinta, vede partorienti ovunque – rifletté Elly. Si spostò a destra e a sinistra velocemente, evitando una serie di calci di Junior. Incrociò le braccia davanti al viso, il namecciano tirò un pugno con tutta la sua forza, che risuonò rimbombando nella sala. Il namecciano la guardò volare all’indietro e digrignò i denti, scattando nuovamente con la supervelocità. La ragazza sogghignò, scomparve riapparendogli alle spalle conl’ipervelocità. Caricò l’aura in un pugno e lo sferrò, il namecciano si voltò di scatto, lo afferrò nella mano bloccandolo e ridacchiò.

I colpi risuonarono nell'aria rimbombando sonoramente. Junior colpiva con forza Elly digrignando i denti e si muoveva rapidamente. La ragazza sogghignò e gli spuntò dietro la schiena con la supervelocità. Caricò l'aura in un pugno e lo tirò contro Junior che l'afferrò e ridacchiò.

"Oggi sei distratta, piccola. Sai che non mi piace quando prendi sottogamba gli allenamenti" le disse. Elly sbuffò e si liberò dalla stretta affondando una serie di pugni contro il Demon Prince. Junior si abbassò rapidamente schivandoli e le colpì le gambe per farle perdere l'equilibrio. Elly sgranò gli occhi e cadde in avanti, fece una capriola in aria e ritornò alla sua posizione eretta.

"Sei tu che mi distrai. Non fai altro che ridacchiare" rispose altezzosa, scuotendo i capelli raccolti nella treccia quasi del tutto sciolta e sudata. Junior fece un sorriso.

"Certo, rido perché combatti in un modo ridicolo. In allenamento ti comporti sempre come una principiante, lo fai da quando eri una bambina". Elly sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo allargando le braccia. Le tirò indietro e scattò in avanti colpendo Junior dritto sulla guancia. Il namecciano trasalì e si massaggiò la faccia dolorante.

"Bene, a quanto pare ti ho irritata a sufficienza" ringhiò. Elly aveva una serie di ciocche umide che le ricadevano davanti al viso.

"Nessuno può darmi della principiante, lo sai" ribatté. Junior regolò il respiro, una goccia di sudore gli scendeva lungo la membrane rosa sulla spalla sinistra.

"Allora datti da fare, lo sai che non mi risparmio mai nei pessimi commenti".

Junior scattò in avanti e colpì la ragazza con una scarica di calci e pugni. Elly riuscì a schivarne qualcuno, a restituirne e ad incassarne sul fianco, in faccia e sulla schiena. Junior aggrottò la fronte evitando una gomitata della ragazza.

\- Da qualche giorno è strana. Sarebbe gravissimo se non si sentisse in forma, persino una semplice febbre potrebbe ucciderla – pensò. Vegeta osservava i due che si scontravano, appoggiato all’angolo tra le pareti.

\- Sta davvero crescendo. E’ diventata più alta e le è cambiata la voce. Mi preoccupa solo il fatto che l’amico in verde non riesce a toglierle gli occhi di dosso – rifletté. Sentiva rimbombare nelle proprie orecchie, insieme ai suoni dei colpi dei contendenti, Goku che gli masticava vicino. Spostò lo sguardo osservando il Son e aggrottò la fronte.

“Piantala Kakaroth” ringhiò. Goku ridacchiò, scroll le spalle e mise un altro onigiri in bocca. Guardò Junior schivare un calico della saiyan.  Il namecciano inarcò un sopracciglio.

\- Non dovrei preoccuparmi così, avrà semplicemente dormito poco. Se non dorme almeno dieci ore di fila, durante il giorno è inservibile – pensò.

La porta si aprì, Bulma entrò seguita da Kamy. Passò oltre Crilin sdraiato per terra su un fianco, superò Dende nascosto per metà da Goku, che teneva un piatto colmo di onigiri. Raggiunse il marito, Kamy mise una sedia accanto al principe e l’azzurra vi si sedette.

“E’ troppo gentile la tua amica” mormorò la Briefs.

“Fa silenzio, non vedi che qui si combatte?” bisbigliò con voce roca Vegeta.

Elly atterrò con un piccolo tonfo, bloccò un colpo e il suo viso divenne esangue, le labbra le impallidirono fino a diventare bianche.

Emise un mugolìo e strinse gli occhi portandosi una mano alla bocca. Junior socchiuse gli occhi. - Mh? -.

Dende si piegò sulle ginocchia e Goku, Vegeta e Crilin la osservarono con attenzione.

"Ehi, che le prende? Stava andando così bene!" domandò il Son.

Crilin piegò il capo di lato.

"Non ne ho idea, spero solo che non abbia l'influenza" bisbigliò.

Vegeta scosse la testa.

"No, ce ne saremmo accorti. Abbiamo passato tutta la vita a cercare di evitarle qualunque tipo di malattia, siamo abituati a vederla star male seriamente".

Kamy dimenò la coda e Bulma accanto a lei si alzò dalla sedi,a andando incontro a Elly.


	6. Cap.6 Nostro figlio

Cap.6 Nostro figlio  
  


"Che strano. Però, poi, fino a stamattina è stata bene " disse Kamy. Mise le mani dietro la schiena e il suo battito cardiac divenne irregolare. Le antennine del Supremo oscillarono e il giovane namecciano corrugò la fronte.

“Elly, che cosati succede?” domandò con voce dura. Junior socchiuse gli occhi e percepì il chakra spirituale di Elly all’altezza dell’addome.

\- Non trovo malattie o danneggiamenti alla pancia – rifletté.

“Io non vi capisco voi saiyan. Possibile che quando non vogliate allenarvi siate tutte uguali? Non è vero Kamhara?” domandò. Kamy sporse il labbro inferior ed incrociò le braccia.

“Pensa a che lei che sta male … piuttosto …” borbottò. Bulma aiutò Elly ad arrivare fino a Dende, sostenendola. La bionda si premette la mano sulla bocca.

“Mi viene da vomitare” mugolò. Fu colta da un capogiro, rischiò di cadere in avanti e Bulma la aiutò a straiarsi per terra. Dende corrugò la fronte, si piegò in avanti e mise le mani sull’addome muscoloso della bionda. Vegeta socchiuse gli occhi e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte. Dende sentì le mani bruciare, chiuse gli occhi e vide l’immagine di un guizzo di fuoco. Elly ebbe un sussulto, strinse gli occhi e Bulma le s’inginocchiò accanto, mettendole una mano sulla spalla.

“Urca, è grave?” chiese Goku. Crilin si voltò verso Vegeta, il principe dei saiyan fissava Junior con gli occhi socchiusi.

"Dende, che sta succedendo?" chiese Junior, sciogliendo le braccia dal petto. Dende si voltò di scatto verso Elly, si girò verso Junior e guardò si nuovo Elly. Accarezzò della ragazza e la saiyan lo fissò, socchiuse un occhio e sgranò l’altro.

"Elly, sei incinta" disse il Supremo.

"CHE… CHE COSAAAA?!" sbraitò Elly, sgranando gli occhi dale iridi azzurre. Spalancò la bocca e si alzò seduta, Bulma si scostò di lato scansandola.

Junior si sentì svenire, il suo cuore accelerò il battito e spalancò gli occhi.

"COSA?!" sbraitò, indietreggiando. Vegeta spalancò gli occhi e li sbattè più volte le palpebre.

"Stai… stai scherzando, spero!" urlò Bulma.

" _Ma_ …  _ma_  come incinta?!" chiese Goku. Si grattò la testa, scompigliando le ciocche more larghe tre dita. Kamy si mordicchiò un labbro.

“Elly, lo sapevi? Non mi hai detto niente” disse Kamy. Arrotolò la coda rosa intorno al braccio.

" _Ma_  non… com'è possibile?! È… è assurdo!" si lamentò Elly.

\- Cos’è, la fissa di Marron si sta spargendo? – pensò.

“No che non è assurdo! Accidenti a voi, lo temevo” ringhiò Vegeta. Si sbatté una mano sul viso e piegò in avanti le spalle.

“Dannazione Junior, non ptevi stare più attento?” lo rimproverò. Crilin guardò Vegeta e inarcò un sopracciglio.

\- Disse quello che mise incinta Bulma di Trunks – pensò.

Junior avvampò.

"Mi sembrava di averti detto che questi non sono affari che ti riguardano!" strepitò. Vegeta abbassò la mano e strinse un pugno.

"Ah no?! Guarda che avete combinato! Adesso tra nove mesi ci toccherà un altro moccioso urlante!" si lamentò.

“Un altro?” domandò Crilin. Si voltò verso Bulma che negò con il capo.

“Non io” bisbigliò la terrestre, affiancandoglisi.

"Vuoi scherzare?! C'è… c'è sicuramente uno sbaglio! Non può essere incinta!" urlò Junior. Vegeta indicò il Supremo.

"A meno che Dende non sia ubriaco, non vedo come non possa essere così!" ribatté. Elly sbatté un pugno per terra e incrementò l’aura.

"Oh, ma per favore, che razza di discorsi sono?!" gridò. Rischiò di ricadere di lato, si raddrizzò regolando il respire e le sue iridi divennero verde acqua.

"Perché non cominciate a chiudervi quelle bocche urlanti, tanto per cominciare?!" sbraitò. Bulma ridacchiò, si avvicinò nuovamente alla ragazza. Elly deglutiva, ansimando.

\- E’ terrorizzata, ma non vuole darlo a vedere. Feci così anch’io alla mia prima gravidanza – rifletté. Le poggiò una mano sulla spalla e con l’altra le mise una ciocca dietro l’orecchio.

"Oh, Tesoro, lasciali perdere questi idioti, hanno il tatto di un ippopotamo" le disse dolcemente. Junior si coprì il viso con le mani, negando il capo.

 “Ci mancava solo questa" borbottò. Kamy gli si mise di fronte e gli pestò un piede. Il namecciano ringhiò e abbassò le mani.

“La stai terrorizzando! Sembrate dei ragazzini idioti alle prime armi! Come se non sapeste perfettamente come funziona!" sbraitò la rossa. Le sue iridi si tinsero di color del sangue.

"Ehm, io in realtà non l'ho ancora capito proprio bene bene" ammise Goku. Si grattò la testa scompigliando i capelli mori. Kamy si voltò di scattò facendo ondeggiare i capelli vermigli.

“Solo perché tu sei quasi schizzofrenico, mio fratello Kakaroth sa benissimo come funziona” ruggì. Vegeta spalancò la bocca e guardò la sorella di Goku con gli occhi sgranati.

“Eh?” si lasciò sfuggire. Elly mise una mano sul braccio di Dende e lo guardò in viso.

“Dende, credo di essere sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi. Dimmi, sei sicuro di quello che accidenti sta succedendo?” chiese.

\- Elly si è sempre sentita un po’ un mostro. Non umana, una razza di saiyan maledetti. Ed ora probabilmente ha paura che suo figlio, come ibrido con un demone, possa aspettarsi una vita infelice – rifletté Crilin. Strofinò le mani tra loro ed incassò il capo tra le spalle. Dende sorrise ad Elly, Bulma si scostò e il Supremo le si mise davanti.

\- Non sono pronta per una cosa del genere!- pensò Elly, deglutendo.

“Sì, Elly, tu aspetti un bambino” disse gentilmente Dende. Crilin si passò le mani tra i corti capelli neri.

 "COME SAREBBE A DIRE CHE ASPETTO UN BAMBINO!? RIESCO A MALAPENA A BADARE A ME STESSA, ACCIDENTI!!" urlò Elly, fino a raschiarsi la gola. Junior la guardò, sgranando gli occhi.

"Per quello sarebbe il caso che ti svegliassi a prescindere da questo!" la rimproverò. Crilin afferrò per un braccio, trascinandola via, mentre Elly avanzava verso Junior.

“Ti sembra il momento di sgridarmi? Se TU fossi stato attento, non saremmo in questa situazione!” ululò la bionda. La sua voce era isterica e il suo corpo scosso da tremiti.

“IO avrei dovuto stare attento?! Guarda che eravamo in due!”

Vegeta roteò gli occhi e scosse la testa.

“D’accordo, un marmocchio è un trauma, ma voi due state insieme. Insomma, per voi il problema non c’è” disse mellifluo.

“Tu stai zitto, che quando parli così sembri Freezer. Ed il problema è sempre lo stesso da quando lei era bambina!” urlò Junior.

“Cosa hai detto?” ringhiò Vegeta. Le sue iridi color ossidiana si tinsero di riflessi bluastri. Bulma raggiunse il marito e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Non iniziare a litigare anche tu, per Elly è già difficile” sibilò. Junior indicò Elly con le braccia tese e i palmi delle mani in alto. “E’ un’irresponsabile distratta!” gridò. Elly gli conficcò l’indice nel petto.

“Ah sì?! Peccato che in certi casi, non sia io quell ache non deve essere distratta!” ruggì. Crilin avvampò, irrigidendosi.

“Mi avevi detto che potevo stare tranquillo!” ululò Junior, allargando le braccia. Le sue antenne oscillavano. Dende deglutì a vuoto ed indietreggiò.

“E tu mi vieni a credere in quei momenti?!” sbraitò Elly. Dende aprì la porta ed uscì, continuando a camminare all’indietro.

"Oh, beh, allora scusami se mi sono fidato di te! La prossima volta calcolerò i secondi al millesimo senza neanche chiamarti in causa!" urlò Junior. Elly ritirò l’indice e strinse il pugno fino a conficcare le unghie nella pelle. Avvertiva delle fitte continue provenire dall’addome.

"E quindi ti stai scaricando delle responsabilità?!"gridò.

"Senti chi parla di responsabilità! Per il suo bene, spero che il tuo distorto senso della realtà sia l'ultima cosa che erediterà da te nostro figlio!" ribatté Junior continuando a gridare.

\- N… nostro figlio – ripeté Elly mentalmente. S’irrigidì e avvampò. Il Principe dei Demoni sbattè più volte le palpebre e sentì il cuore accelerare il battito.

\- Nostro figlio - pensò.

Elly si morse il labbro e abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria pancia. Alzò lentamente una mano e l'appoggiò sugli addominali sentendo il proprio cuore battere. Avvertì un’altra aura, gli occhi le divennero liquidi.

“Credo che questa sia una cosa che devono affrontare loro, usciamo” sussurrò Kamy. Raggiunse Bulma e la trascinò verso la porta.

“Io volevo vedere” brontolò la scienziata. Crilin aprì la finestra della stanza degli allenamenti e la indicò a Goku.

“Usciamo da lì” bisbigliò.

“Io non ero Kakaroth? Ora siamo due? E come si diventa incinta e …”. Iniziò a domandare il Son. Crilin spinse il migliore amico fuori dalla finestra e saltò a sua volta.

Elly appoggiò la testa sul petto del namecciano, che la abbracciò.

“Nostro” sussurrò. Avvertì un calore al petto e scoppiò a ridere, adrenalina iniziò a pompare nelle sue vene. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerato risuonava all’unisono con quello della saiyan.

"Nostro figlio" le sussurrò all'orecchio. Elly ridacchiò ed annuì.

"Hai… hai ragione… spero… spero tanto anch'io che non diventi come me" sussurrò a Junior.

Junior scosse la testa e rise sommessamente, chiudendo gli occhi.

"Sarai la madre migliore del mondo" ribatté.

Le prese il viso tra le mani e le diede un bacio sulla fronte. Vegeta, nascosto nell’ombra dell’angolo della stanza, sorrise.

\- E perciò anche tu ti fai donna, piccolo mia. Tu e la mia bambina, vi assomigliate proprio e vi sto perdendo – pensò.

Junior prese una delle ciocche bionde sfuggite alla treccia di Elly e gliela mise dietro l'orecchio.

"Io sono pronto e tu?" chiese. Elly strofinò il naso contro il petto di lui.

"Anch'io".


	7. Cap.7 Inverno

Cap.7 Inverno

Salva poggiò la matita sopra il quaderno ed espirò, alzando lo sguardo. Osservò la patina di ghiaccio sopra il vetro, si deterse le labbra con la lingua e abbassò lo sguardo. Si piegò in avanti e prese dal pavimento un contenitore di cartone, lo aprì e guardo le converse con le borchie al suo interno.

“Mi chiedo se andrà bene” bisbigliò.

“Fratellone! Io voglio andare fuori a giocare!” sentì gridare. Si voltò e vide la sorellina che correva avanti e indietro davanti alla porta, con le braccia allungate. Salva richiuse la scatola di scarpe e si girò verso la minore.

“Non puoi, fuori sta grandinando e fa troppo freddo” le ricordò. La bambina incrociò le braccia e sbuffò.

“Perché non accendi la radio? Oggi non facevano altro che mandare canzoni natalizie”. S’intromise l’altro fratello. La piccola ridacchiò, annuì e corse verso la radio. Salva vide suo fratello raggiungerlo.

“Cosa stai facendo?” chiese quest’ultimo. Il giovane si passò la mano tra i ricci castani.

“Controllavo il regalo per Elly. Aspetta un bambino” rispose. Si sentì la radio accendersi e una musichetta risuonare nella stanza.

“E tu ovviamente devi assolutamente essere il primo a farle un regalo?” chiese il maggiore.

“Faccio parte del gruppo S.O.S ossia Support Our Saiyan” ribatté ironico Salva.

 *********

"Un ritardo?" chiese Goten. Bra sciolse la coda alta, facendo ricadere i lunghi capelli azzurri e appoggiò l'elastico sul comodino.

"Sì, ho un ritardo del ciclo di un paio di settimane" rispose. Si piegò in avanti e aprì la cerniera dello stivaletto rosso con il tacco.

"Abbiamo sempre usato le protezioni" sussurrò il Son. Si grattò la guancia e socchiuse gli occhi, un paio di ciocche more larghe quattro dita gli finì davanti al viso. Bra si passò una mano sul ventre nudo e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

"Non la notte in cui sei tornato tra i vivi. E da quel momento sono passati un paio di mesi" rispose. Goten si staccò dalla parete, raggiunse il letto di lei e si sedette al suo fianco.

"In caso, ce la caveremo. Non è la fine del mondo" sussurrò. Un rivolo di sudore gli solcò la fronte. Bra ghignò, le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

"Non posso essere sicura che mio padre non farà saltare in aria il pianeta, in caso sia quello che temiamo" sussurrò.


	8. Cap.8 Natale

Cap.8 Natale

Vegeta nascose il viso dietro il bavero del giaccone che indossava, il suo naso era arrossato e il vento gelido gli sferzava il viso. I piedi del principe dei saiyan affondavano nella neve ad ogni passo. La luce delle stelle illuminava di un alone argenteo  il manto candido che ricopriva la strada e i tetti degli edifici. Sentiva i propri passi ovattati e in lontananza il rumore di musichette natalizie. Passò di fianco a un negozio, la cui porta automatica si aprì facendo uscire due persone. Il saiyan scansò la donna impellicciata davanti a sé, era seguita da un uomo in cappotto che teneva una pila di regali. Ricominciò a camminare, tenendo il capo chino. Una raffica di vento lo raggiunse al viso, se lo coprì con il braccio sentendo il freddo pungergli la pelle. Strinse più forte la sciarpa intorno al proprio collo con una mano, con l’altra teneva una busta. I manici di plastica si erano allungati e assottigliati. Vegeta alzò lo sguardo, in lontananza vedeva una strada sospesa su una serie di travi metalliche. Socchiuse gli occhi, dietra di essa intravedeva la cima di un albero di Natale, illuminato da delle sfere luminose. Tutt’intorno iniziarono a risuonare gli ululati del vento e l’uomo accelerò il passo. Attraversò la strada e passò accanto a una serie di abitazioni, sopra ogni porta c’erano decorazioni, ghirlande di nevischio o piccoli babbi natali di cui due si muovevano e uno mandava luci vermiglie a intermittenza. Il rumore del vento divenne meno forte e una serie di fiocchi di neve iniziarono a cedere. Il principe dei saiyan balzò, evitando una lastra di ghiaccio e atterrò in un giardino. L’erba era ghiacciata e il vialetto era ricoperto di neve. L’uomo sorrise guardando l’edificio color panna al centro del giardino, i davanzali delle finestre e la terrazza erano ricoperti di neve. Un fiocco di neve s’insinuò sul collo di Vegeta, sotto la capigliatura dei capelli a fiamma e sopra la parte di pelle coperta dalla sciarpa. Rabbrividì e starnutì, anche le sue gote si arrossarono. Mise una mano in tasca ed iniziò a frugare, sentì un buco nella stoffa con l’indice.

“Tsk” si lamentò, sbuffando. Una finestra sbatteva ritmicamente e l’uomo sentì delle voci provenire dall’interno.

“Verde e rosso è l’agrifoglio” canticchiò Bulma. Il principe dei saiyan sorrise, si abbassò il bavero del giaccone e piegò di lato la testa, sporgendo in fuori l’orecchio.

“Che i nostri sentimenti possano raggiungere tutta la città addormentato!” cinguettò la suocera. Vegeta digrignò i denti, sentendo l’orecchio fischiare. Si deterse le labbra con la lingua e una melodia suonata da un pianoforte iniziò a risuonare tutt’intorno.

“Questo è Vetrunks” mormorò il principe dei saiyan. Si girò nella direzione della finestra che sbatteva, dall’interno dell’edificio veniva un chiarore pallido, di un bianco-giallastro. Infilò la mano dentro lo strappo nella tasca del giaccone e sentì il secondo livello della stoffa, affondando le dita nell’imbottitura sintetica.

“ _Falalalala lala lala_ ” duettarono Bra e Pan, la loro voce copriva il rumore del vento all’esterno e quello del pianoforte all’interno. Vegeta sentiva le dita con cui teneva la busta formicolare e con l’altra mano estrasse le chiave. Il guanto di pelle nera strofinò contro l’acciaio del portachiavi, due chiavi si scontrarono tintinnando.

“Quanta gioia in un germoglio” cantò Trunks con una voce roca e un po’ cupa.

\- Ormai ha la stessa voce del ragazzo del futuro – rifletté Vegeta, infilando le chiavi nella toppa. Il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso e l’alito riscaldava la stoffa della sua sciarpa.

“Smettetela, questa canzone è osc …”. Iniziò a gridare con voce gracchiante il genio, si sentì un rumore metallico e un tonfo.

“Tu stai zitto, vecchio ubriacone molesto!” strillò Chichi. Vegeta abbassò la maniglia aprendo la porta ed entrò, sfilando le chiavi dalla toppa.

“Crilin, amore, se canti ti strappo a morsi la spina dorsale!”. S’intromise la voce gelida di C18. Il principe dei saiyan si chiuse la porta alle spalle, la chiuse a chiave e appese il portachiavi a un gancetto metallico attaccato al muro.

“ _Falalalala lala lala_ ”. Alle voci di Bra e Pan si aggiunse quella di Marron.

“Vi rendete contro che tra qualche mese sarò padre? L’anno prossimo saremo molti di più per Natale!” strepitò Ub. Vegeta roteò gli occhi, si aprì la giacca e la appese.

\- L’anno prossimo avremo il figlio di Kid Bu, nipote di una cyborg. Per non parlare del figlio di una saiyan geneticamente modificata e di un principe dei demoni. E anche se Bra non vuole ammetterlo, probabilmente avrò un altro nipote e non possiamo essere certi che questa volta, invece dell’aspetto, erediti il mio carattere- rifletté. Avanzò nel corridoio, passò accanto alla cucina e avvertì odore di polpo, patatine fritte, pollo e spezie. Si massaggiò l’addome e questo gorgogliò, mentre la sua bocca si riempiva di saliva. Si fermò davanti alla porta aperta del salotto da cui proveniva la luce e le voci. Neko 3-1-3-2 uscì correndo dalla stanza, passando tra le gambe del principe. Gli corse dietro il cane di Mr. Satan, Vegeta saltò di lato scansandolo, l’animale gli arrivava sopra le ginocchia e ansimava rumorosamente. Sentì dei rumori provenire dalla cucina e si nascose nell’angolo in ombra del corridoio, affacciando il capo.

“No, Majinbu, no!” udì la voce di Gohan. Intravide la figura del mostro rosa che saltellava sul posto, piegando la testa a destra e a sinistra.

“Budino! Budino al cioccolato!” cantilenò, coprendo la musica natalizia che veniva dall’altra stanza.

“Non è per te. Dobbiamo spedirlo da Bill-sama per fare in modo che non attacchi questo Natale” ribatté Gohan, indurendo il tono.

“Tranquillo, la pentola sporca di budino la lascio a te” si udì la voce di Videl. Vegeta tornò indietro, continuando a camminare nelle zone d’ombra del corridoio. Raggiunse nuovamente l’ingresso, si tolse guanti e sciarpa, appendendole insieme al giaccone.

“Quasi me li dimenticavo” bisbigliò con voce inudibile, mentre le sue iridi nere brillavano di riflessi bluastri nell’oscurità.

“Che è Natale qui sul sole!” ululò Goku, stonando. Vegeta si massaggiò la fronte spaziosa uscendo dall’ombra, mentre alcune sue ciocche nere si tingevano di riflessi rossastri sotto la luce delle lampade del corridoio.

“Non farlo di proposito, almeno!” si lamentò Kamy. Vegeta azzerò l’aura, raggiunse nuovamente la porta del salone e la attraversò, strisciò lungo la parete e raggiunse un angolo in ombra. Davanti a lui c’era un tavolo, su cui erano seduti Ten e Lunch. La giovane, con i capelli blu, teneva tra le braccia Gorin e Latys, i due gemelli dormivano stretti alla madre. La donna li guardava sorridendo, cullandoli. Il marito fissava le carte appoggiate sul tavolo con tutti e tre gli occhi.

“No, amorino, ti ho detto che non vengo da Balzar e Jirobai questa sera. Eravamo stati invitati da Bulma, ricordi?”. La voce di Yamcha proveniente dal tavolo oltre quello di Ten fece voltare Vegeta. Il predone sospirò, stringendo con una mano un cellulare vicino all’orecchio.

“No, no, Marron, era oggi. Vuoi che vengo da te? Tu non vieni? Ah accidenti, d’accordo, arrivo” brontolò. Corse verso la finestra aperta e vi saltò oltre.

“Ehi, andarsene così, senza aver salutato la padrona di casa, è da maleducati!” brontolò Bulma. Sporse il labbro, sbuffò e raggiunse la finestra da cui venivano delle raffiche di vento gelido. La chiuse, vi si appoggiò contro ed incrociò le braccia sotto il seno. Vegeta la guardò e sorrise, si girò e vide Junior passeggiare avanti ed indietro davanti ad Elly. La bionda era seduta a un altro tavolo e stava sorseggiando un bicchiere di vino.

“E se poi fa male al bambino? Sei la solita sconsiderata” si stava lamentando il namecciano. Elly lo guardò in viso e ridacchiò.

“Ansioso” lo punzecchiò. Il robottino Gill passò davanti al viso del namecciano, facendo tremare le antenne di quest’ultimo, sorvolò sopra il capo di Dende seduto a un altro tavolo ed atterrò sopra il pianoforte. Vetrunks iniziò a suonare più lentamente la musichetta natalizia.

“Dopo facciamo una tombolata a soldi!” propose il padre di Bulma. Dende scosse il capo, stringendo il bastone con la mano e Mr. Satan deglutì, voltandosi verso C18. La bionda contraccambiò lo sguardo e ghignò, annuendo, le sue iridi color ghiaccio brillarono. Vetrunks smise di suonare e saltò giù dal sedile del pianoforte.

“Io alla tombola non gioco”. Fece sapere.

************

“Io ho sonno” si lamentò Gorin. Sbadigliò, chiuse gli occhi e si passò le mani sopra le palpebre abbassate.

“Sei il solito noioso. Vedrai che ne varrà la pena” bisbigliò Vetrunks. Strinse con entrambe le mani la macchina fotografica. Strisciò lungo la parete e si nascose dietro lo stipite della porta, ad ogni suo passo facendo ondeggiare i suoi capelli a fiamma color glicine. L’altro bambino si appoggiò alla parete, al suo fianco e giocherellò con la sua treccia.

“La prossima volta sveglia Latys” brontolò. Vetrunks tirò una gomitata al moro e mise l’indice sulle labbra.

“Fa silenzio. Sei tu il mio migliore amico, non lei” ribatté. Gorin strinse più forte la treccia di capelli neri. Vetrunks trattenne il respiro e si appiattì contro il legno dello stipite. Bra raggiunse la porta guardando in alto, vide il vischio e si fermò sotto di esso. Incrociò le braccia dietro la schiena e si voltò, vedendo Goten raggiungerla.

“Oggi come ti senti? Non è che il cenone ti è venuto pesante?” chiese. Bra sciolse le braccia dietro la schiena, mise una mano sul fianco nudo e con l’altra giocherellò con una ciocca di capelli che le era sfuggita dalla coda.

“Pensi davvero che una principessa saiyan possa stare male solo perché mangia troppo? In che diamine di mondo vivi, Son?” chiese. Goten alzò le mani verso il soffitto e le sorrise.

“Mi arrendo” sussurrò. Bra chiuse la mano, lasciando ritti pollice e indice.

“Bang” mormorò seducente, mettendogli l’indice sul petto. Lo alzò ed indicò il vischio. Goten le cinse i fianchi con un braccio, si piegò in avanti e la baciò. Si sentì il rumore di una macchina fotografica ed i due giovani si voltarono di scatto.

“Beccati!” strepitò Vetrunks. Alzò la macchina fotografica sopra la testa e saltellò sul posto.

“Se volete i negativi, dovrete darmi le vostre fette di torte”. Aggiunse. Goten si passò la mano tra i capelli neri, scompigliandoli.

“Affare fatto ragazzino” sussurrò. Bra diede una manata allo stipite della porta, facendo rabbrividire Gorin.

“Ricattatore, proprio come il padre” si lamentò. Vetrunks sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Torta” ripeté. Bra gonfiò le guance e si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare la coda.

“Affare fatto, ma se ne fai una parola con qualcuno, soprattutto Elly, la pagherai cara” brontolò.

**********

Goku raggiunse l’angolo della stanza e tutti gli altri commensali, si girarono a guardarlo.

“Grazie per avermi fatto scoprire, Kakaroth” ringhiò Vegeta. Corrugò la fronte e una venuzza gli pulsò sulla tempia. Goku si voltò verso di lui, chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“Tesoro, è tornato a casa quel bel fusto di tuo marito” cinguettò la madre di Bulma. Quest’ultima raggiunse il marito che le porse una busta.

“Tieni. Sono i regali che mi hai chiesto di recuperare” ruggì. Bulma prese la busta da sotto e la strinse al petto.

“Grazie amore, ma la prossima volta torna prima, mi stavo preoccupando” sussurrò. Crilin si grattò la testa, passando le dita tra i capelli mori a forma di ciotola.

“Persino a Natale, Vegeta non è più buono” borbottò. Si lasciò seduto su una sedia accanto all’ex-campione del mondo.

“Neanche Elly e C18 lo sono. I miei poveri soldi” piagnucolò Mr. Satan. Nascose il viso tra le mani e Majinbu lo abbracciò.

“Sì allegro, mica volevano i dolci” lo rincuorò. Pan gli passò davanti, fece lo slalom tra i tavoli e si guardò intorno.

“Dov’è Vetrunks?” si domandò.

“La torta è quasi pronta!” gridò Videl dalla cucina. Chichi si alzò dalla sedia e si mise a correre verso la porta del salone.

“Vengo ad aiutarti!” si propose. Elly si alzò dal tavolo, raggiunse Junior e si piegò in avanti.

“Tu lo avevi notato come me e Goku, vero?” bisbigliò. Il Demon Prince annuì.

“Non farlo notare è il mio regalo di Natale per lui” mormorò. Elly si sedette sulle gambe del namecciano e gli appoggiò la testa sul petto.

“Musoni” bisbigliò. Si girò e vide Goku avvicinare la testa a quella del principe.

L’eroe della Terra mise le labbra vicino all’orecchio di Vegeta.

“Auguri, amico” mormorò. 

“Buon Natale, ma non sono tua amico” gli bisbigliò il Briefs in risposta. Alzò il capo e vide Bra corrergli incontro, la giovane lo raggiunse e gli sorrise.

\- Buon Natale, papino – disse mentalmente.

\- Buon Natale, principessa – rispose Vegeta telepaticamente.

“Buon Natale, Vegeta” dissero in coro Trunks e Goten, andandogli incontro.

“Buon Natale a tutti, ma se qualcuno mi fa ancora gli auguri, riceverà in dono un Big Beng Attack!” sbraitò. Olong si nascose dietro Pual che rabbrividì, Rif e Gill volarono dietro Dende e Muten fischiettò, le sue gote erano arrossate e i suoi occhi liquidi. Gorin corse da Ten, che lo prese in braccio e il bambino nascose il viso contro il petto nudo e muscoloso del genitore.

“Vegeta, non spaventare i bambini” si lamentò Bulma. Girò la busta su un tavolo, rovesciando una serie di pacchetti regali.

\- Io non li ho mai ordinati. E’ stato tutto il giorno a comprare regali, ma non vuole si sappia – rifletté l’azzurra. Vetrunks le passò di fianco, gattonò sotto un paio di tavoli, la macchina fotografica gli sbatteva contro il petto. Raggiunse Vegeta e si rimise ritto, passandosi le mani sui pantaloni.

“Nemmeno io, nonnino?” chiese. Il principe dei saiyan chinò il capo e sorrise al nipote.

“Tu puoi farmeli sempre” ribatté. Chichi rientrò nella stanza.

“La torta è pronta!” annunciò.

**********

“Credevo che non se ne sarebbero andati più” si lamentò Vegeta. Osservò l’orologio, segnava le tre e mezzo. Bulma richiuse nelle capsule la serie di tavoli e si sedie.

“Non fare il musone, è stata una festa riuscitissima” ribatté la donna. Si indicò con la mano, appoggiandola sul petto.

“Modestamente, solo io potevo gestirla così bene” si vantò. Vegeta si staccò dalla parete, raggiunse il pianoforte e mise una pezza di stoffa lunga due volte il suo braccio sui tasti.

“Kakaroth ha vinto la gara di mangiate anche quest’anno. Però abbiamo rischiato grosso, se Majinbu avesse partecipato, ci sarebbe potuto scappare il disastro” mormorò, chiudendo il pianoforte.

“Gu-fo” lo rimproverò la moglie. Lo raggiunse, si mise sulle punte e gli ticchettò l’indice sul naso.

“Dai, andiamo a dormire” propose. Le sue iridi color mare si specchiarono in quelle color ossidiana di lui.

“Buona Natale, scimmione” mormorò l’inventrice. Vegeta le prese il mento con una mano, la baciò e chiuse gli occhi. La donna ricambiò il bacio, lui si staccò e Bulma indietreggiò.

“Ti aspetto a letto” disse. Si voltò, attraverso la stanza ed uscì, dirigendosi verso le scale. Vegeta si voltò dall’altra parte e raggiunse una pila di regali, adagiati sotto un albero di Natale.

\- Chissà se a Trunks piacerà il libro che gli ho comprato – rifletté.

Sgranò gli occhi, il suo corpo fu scosso da una scarica elettrica che risalì lungo la sua spina dorsale e i suoi brillarono dorati, l’aura del supersaiyan di secondo livello lo avvolse e avvertì una fitta alla fronte. Cadde in ginocchio, si portò una mano alla tempia ed ansimò. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, scosse il capo, la vista gli si era appannata. Tornò normale e si rimise in piedi.

\- Che diamine è stato?” pensò. Attraversò il salone, uscì e si diresse al piano di sopra, risalì le scale e raggiunse la camera da letto. Aprì la porta socchiusa ed entrò, sua moglie era addormentata su un fianco, il suo respiro era regolare ed era illuminata dalla luce della lampada. Vegeta raggiunse la lampada in punta di piedi, si chinò e la spense.

***********

“Babbo Natale! Babbo Natale!”. La voce di Vetrunks risuonò dal piano di sotto. Bulma mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi e intravide l’armadio della propria camera da letto. Sbadigliò e si voltò, Vegeta era in piedi davanti alla finestra della balconata. Scansò le coperte e si alzò in piedi, avvertì il pavimento gelido sotto le piante nude dei piedi. Raggiunse il marito, sentendo delle risate provenire dal piano di sotto.

“Vegeta?” chiese. Il principe incassò il capo tra le spalle, guardando il proprio riflesso nel vetro. La donna avanzò, facendo ondeggiare la lunga gonna della camicia da notte azzurra che indossava.

“Dormito bene questa notte?” chiese.

“Umphf” rispose il marito. Appoggiò una mano sul vetro e guardò i tetti innevati illuminati da una luce solare pallida e biancastra. Bulma appoggiò le mani sul braccio nudo e muscoloso del coniuge.

“Suppongo tu non abbia sognato la tua stupenda mogliettina, o sarebbero stati sogni bellissimi” ribatté. Vegeta spostò il braccio, scostandola e incrociò le braccia sul petto muscoloso.

“Tsk!” ringhiò. Bulma aggrottò le sopracciglia.

“Mi racconti cosa hai sogna?” chiese gentilmente. Vegeta spostò la testa e fissò la parete della camera.

“No” ribatté secco. Bulma si mordicchiò il labbro, corrugando la fronte.

“Almeno me li accenni?” riprovò.

“No” ribatté secco Vegeta. Bulma avvertì una fitta al petto.

“Perché?” tentò. Vegeta digrignò i denti e Bulma congiunse le dita delle mani.

“Hai sognato un’altra?” chiese. Il principe dei saiyan avvampò e si voltò di scatto, vedendo il proprio riflesso nelle iridi color cielo di lei.

“Per essere lasciato in pace, devo dirteli, vero?” chiese. Bulma annuì, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli azzurri. La luce del sole glieli faceva brillare di riflessi più chiari, illuminandole il viso.

“Non mi arrendo se si tratta di te” rispose Bulma. Vegeta si voltò nuovamente verso il vetro.

“Ho sognato di tornare malvagio. Con quello che è successo ai tempi di Cell perfetto, con MajinVegeta, con gli specchi o con Calgare, potrebbe ricapitare” mormorò.  Ticchettò con le dita sul vetro un paio di volte.

“E ho omesso Baby”. Aggiunse. Bulma gli accarezzò la guancia con la mano.

“Le possessioni non contano e sei cambiato. Non permetteremo a niente di sciupare i nostri bei momenti insieme, siamo una famiglia” lo consolò. Vegeta annuì.


	9. Cap.9 Luna di sangue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il Drawlloween 2015. Prompt 12. Moon.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AunP10kcag&feature=youtu.be(Il video mi appartiene).

<!DOCTYPE html PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 4.01 Transitional//EN">  
<html>  
<head>  
</head>  
<body>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal;"><span  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;">Cap.9  
Luna di sangue</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><br>  
<br style="">  
<!--[if !supportLineBreakNewLine]--><br style="">  
<!--[endif]--></span><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotTimes New Roman&quot,serif;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">La  
navicella pass&ograve davanti alla luna, la superficie candida era  
illuminata dalla  
luce argentea. L&rsquoastro venne oscurato dal veicolo, che  
attravers&ograve l&rsquoatmosfera  
del pianeta lasciando una scia azzurra dietro di s&eacute. Si  
conficc&ograve nel terreno,  
sollevando schizzi di terra e facendo franare una montagna alle sue  
spalle. La  
navicella si arrest&ograve, parcheggiando nella voragine e il  
portellone si apr&igrave. Una  
mano usc&igrave dal veicolo tondo e afferr&ograve il bordo.  
Vegeta sporse la testa dalla  
navicella e vide una serie di grattacieli in lontananza.  
Vol&ograve fuori dal mezzo,  
strinse i pugni e le sue iridi color ossidiana brillarono di riflessi  
vermigli.  
Lanci&ograve dei raggi di energia dagli occhi, facendo esplodere  
una strada sospesa.  
Le urla della gente risuonarono tutt&rsquointorno e le persone  
iniziarono a correre,  
alcune barricano le finestre e parecchie si nascosero nelle loro  
autovetture.  
Il principe dei saiyan atterr&ograve in una strada e  
allarg&ograve le braccia. Le macchine  
esplosero una dietro l&rsquoaltra, le fiamme aranciate erano  
illuminate dalla luce  
della luna, frammenti di ferro e vetro schizzarono  
tutt&rsquointorno.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Carcasse  
bruciate e cadaveri disseminarono la strada. Il principe raggiunse al  
ventre  
una donna che gli stava correndo davanti. Il sangue schizz&ograve  
tutt&rsquointorno,  
sporcando i vetri scheggiati di un edificio.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Vegeta  
pass&ograve sotto le fronde di un ciliegio, i petali rosa  
brillavano fosforescenti  
illuminati dalla luce della luna ed erano macchiati di liquido  
vermiglio.  
Svolt&ograve a sinistra, con un calcio sfond&ograve la porta  
del vialetto e prosegu&igrave lungo  
il giardino davanti a un edificio color crema. I suoi stivaletti  
candidi si  
sporcarono di terra e scricchiolarono, pestando l&rsquoerba.  
Caric&ograve un&rsquoonda e mand&ograve  
in pezzi la porta di legno. La luce della luna faceva brillare di  
riflessi  
rossi i suoi capelli, i suoi occhi avevano sfumature blu scuro e la sua  
pelle  
divenne diafana. Increment&ograve l&rsquoaura, man mano che  
avanzava, mandando in frantumi  
vetri e lampadari, i mobili volavano tutt&rsquointorno andando a  
sbattere contro le  
pareti con dei tonfi. Un portafotografie cadde dal camino e il principe  
lo  
calpest&ograve, rappresentava Bra di un paio di mesi in braccio a  
Bulma, con Trunks  
sorridente accanto alla madre. Vegeta percep&igrave un rumore  
pi&ugrave basso, diminu&igrave  
l&rsquoaura e sent&igrave che erano dei passi che si stavano  
avvicinando. Si volt&ograve e vide  
la moglie raggiungerlo. Bulma aveva gli occhi sgranati, le iridi  
azzurre erano  
bianche, ansimava e i capelli corti le aderivano al viso sudato e  
contratto. Lo  
afferr&ograve per un braccio e una lacrima le rig&ograve il  
viso.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoTi  
prego, ritorna in te! Ti scongiuro&rdquo lo supplic&ograve.  
Il principe dei saiyan ghign&ograve,  
le appoggi&ograve la mano sul collo e strinse, fino a sentire lo  
schiocco dell&rsquoosso.  
La luna, oltre la finestra, si tinse di rosso.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquo<i>Noooooooooooooooo</i>!&rdquo  
ulul&ograve Vegeta. Sgran&ograve gli occhi e si  
alz&ograve a sedere ansimando. Si strinse le  
tempie con le mani, tremando, il lenzuolo umido gli era aderito al  
corpo  
muscoloso e la coperta era caduta sul pavimento. Alz&ograve il  
viso, sbatt&eacute le  
palpebre e riconobbe l&rsquoarmadio della camera da letto davanti  
a s&eacute. Bulma  
sbadigli&ograve, guard&ograve la sveglia e si alz&ograve  
seduta.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoSono  
le cinque del mattino. Hai avuto un altro incubo?&rdquo chiese  
gentilmente,  
voltandosi verso il marito. Gli sfior&ograve il braccio con la  
mano e lui si scost&ograve.  
Vegeta guard&ograve la mano di lei e rabbrivid&igrave.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">-  
Come posso toccarla, quando i miei incubi potrebbero diventare  
realtà in  
qualsiasi momento? &ndash si chiese.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoNon  
ti isolare, non possi aiutarti altrimenti" mormor&ograve la donna.  
Vegeta si  
volt&ograve verso la finestra e assottigli&ograve gli occhi.  
Bulma si mise una ciocca  
azzurra dietro l'orecchio.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">"Raccontami  
cosa hai sognato,&nbsp<i>ti prego</i>" lo  
supplic&ograve. Il principe rabbrivid&igrave.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">"Sicura?"  
domand&ograve. Bulma si chin&ograve, raccolse la coperta e si  
copr&igrave.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">"Sono  
Bulma Briefs, sono sempre sicura sulle mie scelte" ribatt&eacute.  
Socchiuse gli  
occhi e si sporse verso Vegeta.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">"Non  
&egrave che se mi vedi morire nei tuoi sogni, succederà  
davvero" disse addolcendo  
il tono. Vegeta si volt&ograve e i suoi occhi color ossidiana si  
rifletterono in  
quelli color cielo di lei.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">"C'era  
la luna ...". Inizi&ograve a raccontare.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
</body>  
</html>


	10. Cap.10 Pesca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il Drawlloween 2015. Prompt: 20 Skull.

Cap.10 Pesca

Vegeta guardò il teschio del pesce, la fessura dell’occhio era grande quanto metà del suo corpo. Si leccò le labbra e si massaggiò la spalla muscolosa. Il vento gli fece ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma, facendogli finire un paio di ciocche more davanti al viso.

“Non capisco perché mi sono fatto convincere dalla donna a venire qui” brontolò. Goku si pulì il viso da residui di pesce arrosto e si appoggiò con il gomito dell’altro braccio al teschio.

“Urca, non ti è piaciuto il pesce?” chiese. Vegeta scalciò una lisca spezzata grande quanto la sua gamba e questa rotolò fino al bordo del lago.

“Se tu non usassi la tua coda per pescare, sarebbe meglio” ringhiò. Goku si grattò una guancia e alzò la testa.

“Oggi Chichina mi ha promesso che mi cucina una torta al cioccolato. Festeggia che non ho ancora perso il lavoro e ho addirittura ottenuto le ferie natalizie” sussurrò. Vegeta avanzò fino al lago e guardò lo strato di ghiaccio alto due dita sulla superficie dell’acqua, vedendovi il proprio riflesso.

“Crilin e Junior non dovevano venire all’allenamento?” domandò. Goku si morse l’interno della guancia e socchiuse gli occhi.

\- Bulma mi aveva raccomandato di fargli passare una bella giornata rilassante, ma non mi sta riuscendo molto bene – pensò.

“Crilin e famiglia stanno aiutando il paese di Ub, sai a costruire pozzi, scuole e simili. Inoltre la madre di Ub, voleva conoscere Marron. Elly, invece, è con Junior a fare degli accertamenti all’ospedale” spiegò. Si staccò dal teschio e avanzò di un paio di passi. Si girò sentendo il sibilo del vento e vide che le foglie ghiacciate tremavano e alcuni ghiaccioli sui tronchi si staccarono, cadendo sul prato innevato andando in frantumi.

“Bah, Kakaroth, avrei amato di meno se avessi usato i vermi per pescare” si lamentò il principe dei saiyan. Si passò la mano sotto la maglietta azzurra che indossava e si accarezzò la propria coda, passando le dita tra la peluria marrone. Goku sorrise e si voltò verso di lui.

“La prossima volta caccia?” domandò. Vegeta annuì e si grattò la fronte spaziosa.

\- La donna ha detto che non mi devo preoccupare di quei sogni, ma non ci riesco – rifletté.

_ “Io non implorerei mai uno scimmione come te, nemmeno se ne andasse del bene dell’universo” sussurrò Bulma. Passò una mano tra i capelli di Vegeta, facendogli finire un paio di ciocche more davanti al viso. Il principe dei saiyan rabbrividì quando lei gli accarezzò la guancia. _

_ “Dovresti preoccuparti per la tua vita” mormorò. Bulma si sporse in avanti e gli appoggiò la testa sul petto nudo, abbracciandolo. _

_ “Io mi preoccupo della mia vita. Le donne belle e intelligenti come me sono rare, sono specie protette” mormorò. Gli baciò il pettorale e chiuse gli occhi. _

_ “Però era davvero solo un sogno. Non distruggeresti mai la casa, hai combattuto quel mostro di Hildegard solo perché l’aveva schiacciata sotto la zampa” mormorò. _

Vegeta assottigliò il capo e chinò la testa.

“Kakaroth, hai mai fatto dei sogni così realistici, da sembrare veri?” chiese. Goku guardò l’oscurità dentro il buco di uno degli occhi del teschio del pesce.

“Ho sognato il tuo arrivo da conquistatore mentre ero da una principessa serpente nell’aldilà, ma pensai fosse causata dalla droga. Ed ho sognato i cyborg mentre avevo la malattia cardiaca, ma forse lì era la febbre” sussurrò. Vegeta rialzò il capo ed inarcò un sopracciglio.

\- E’ leggermente preveggente. In quella famiglia la magia scorre potente, in fondo era nata Kamy. Kakaroth non sa che sua sorella è una strega saiyan – pensò. Vegeta si massaggiò il collo.

“Andiamo a mangiarci la tua torta al cioccolato” propose. Goku sorrise e lanciò un grido, saltellando sul posto con i pugni chiusi tenendo le braccia alzate.


	11. Cap.11 Esplosione di potenza

<!DOCTYPE html PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 4.01 Transitional//EN">  
<html>  
<head>  
</head>  
<body>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Cap.11  
Esplosione di potenza</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Vegeta  
avvert&igrave un dolore lancinante alla fronte, fu scosso da una  
scossa elettrica e  
si port&ograve le mani alle tempie, gemendo. Fu avvolto  
dall&rsquoaura del supersaiyan, ma  
i suoi capelli rimasero neri e i suoi occhi divennero bianchi. Il  
dolore  
divenne pi&ugrave forte, il principe inizi&ograve ad ululare  
per la sofferenza che dal capo  
era scesa in tutto il corpo. Goku si volt&ograve verso  
l&rsquoamico, le urla di  
quest&rsquoultimo gli risuonavano nelle orecchie. L&rsquoaura  
mand&ograve in frantumi il cranio  
del pesce gigante ed innalz&ograve le onde del fiume del lago.  
Sulla fronte del  
principe dei saiyan apparve il simbolo reale, brillava dorato.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">-  
E&rsquo lo stesso simbolo dei due medaglioni che Vegeta tiene in  
camera &ndash pens&ograve. Si  
protesse il viso con il braccio ed avanz&ograve,  
conficc&ograve gli stivali nel terreno  
continuando a proseguire. L&rsquoaura del principe dei saiyan  
s&rsquoincrementava sempre di  
pi&ugrave, il bagliore dell&rsquoaura lo accec&ograve.  
Una scarica elettrica gli colp&igrave il  
braccio, strappandogli un grido e facendolo saltare indietro, la pelle  
si  
ustion&ograve e si strinse il braccio al petto con un gemito. Le  
nuvole nere si  
addensarono oscurando totalmente il cielo e una serie di fulmini  
azzurrognoli  
si abbatterono sul terreno, scintille facevano brillare le onde sempre  
pi&ugrave alte  
che spruzzavano spuma candida tutt&rsquointorno. Goku  
sbatt&eacute un paio di volte le  
palpebre e strinse le labbra, incrementando l&rsquoaura.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">-  
Rischia  
di perdere il controllo, in questo modo distruggerà tutto  
nell&rsquoarco di  
chilometri. La sua potenza continua a crescere, devo fermarlo  
&hellip - riflett&eacute.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoLa  
tecnica che ha usato contro la fiammata di Hildegard&rdquo  
sussurr&ograve. Caric&ograve di pi&ugrave  
l&rsquoaura, allung&ograve le braccia e cre&ograve un  
campo di forza intorno al principe dei  
saiyan. L&rsquoenergia di quest&rsquoultimo si  
abbatt&eacute sulla barriera, facendola brillare  
di riflessi dorati. Goku cadde in ginocchio, il sudore  
inizi&ograve a colare sul suo  
viso ed ansim&ograve, mantenendo intatta la barricata di energia.  
Le scottature sul  
braccio gli pulsavano e sent&igrave le dita bruciare.  
L&rsquourlo di Vegeta crebbe di  
intensità e ci fu un&rsquoesplosione di luce. La  
barriera blocc&ograve l&rsquoesplosione, che  
implose su se stessa mandando in frantumi il campo di forza. Goku fu  
sbalzato  
via, volo sopra la propria dimora, atterr&ograve sul terreno con  
un tonfo continuando  
a rotolare, sradic&ograve una serie di alberi creando un solco nel  
terreno e and&ograve a  
sbattere contro una roccia, mandandola in pezzi. Rimase a terra esanime.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Vegeta  
croll&ograve in avanti a faccia in gi&ugrave privo di sensi,  
i vestiti strappati e fumanti,  
l&rsquoaura dorata era scomparsa.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Vegeta  
mugol&ograve, socchiuse gli occhi e sbatt&eacute un paio di  
volte le palpebre. Sput&ograve,  
ansim&ograve e si alz&ograve in ginocchio. La testa gli  
pulsava, vedeva nero, strinse gli  
occhi e si massaggi&ograve il volto. Riapr&igrave gli occhi e  
si guard&ograve intorno, vide una  
conca nel terreno sotto di lui. Si alz&ograve in piedi e si  
guard&ograve intorno,  
passandosi le dita sulle tempie.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoKakaroth,  
cos&rsquo&egrave successo?&rdquo chiese. Si  
volt&ograve a destra e a sinistra impallidendo.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoKakaroth?!&rdquo  
chiam&ograve. Sent&igrave la propria voce rauca e gutturale e  
rabbrivid&igrave. Indietreggi&ograve e si  
guard&ograve le mani.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">La  
luna illuminava i petali di ciliegio sporchi di sangue,  
sent&igrave la propria risata  
risuonare.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Vegeta  
ansim&ograve, il battito cardiaco gli acceler&ograve e si  
mise a correre. Super&ograve la casa di  
Goku, dal camino uscivano sbuffi grigi di fumo. I nuvoloni grigi si  
aprirono,  
lasciando filtrare dei pallidi raggi di luce biancastra. Il principe  
dei saiyan  
vide il solco nel terreno e lo segu&igrave.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoKakaroth!  
Kakaroth dove sei??! Kakaroth, brutto idiota, esci fuori!&rdquo.  
Invoc&ograve il nome  
dell&rsquoaltro saiyan. Le gambe gli cedettero, ricadde in avanti  
ed ansim&ograve, la  
vista si appann&ograve. Intravide il corpo del Son e  
gatton&ograve nella sua direzione,  
accelerando la velocità.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">-  
L&rsquoho ucciso? Sono stato di nuovo posseduto e l&rsquoho  
ucciso? &ndash si chiese. Lo  
raggiunse e lo vide incosciente, controll&ograve il battito  
cardiaco appoggiandogli  
la mano sul collo ed espir&ograve.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoE&rsquo  
vivo&rdquo bisbigli&ograve. Lo stratton&ograve e gli  
diede un paio di schiaffi al viso, arrossandogli  
la pelle.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoKakaroth&rdquo  
lo chiam&ograve. Goku mugol&ograve e socchiuse gli occhi, lo  
guard&ograve in viso e gli sorrise.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoUrca  
Vegeta, sei davvero potente se vuoi&rdquo biascic&ograve.  
Vegeta lo abbracci&ograve e regol&ograve il  
respiro.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoIdiota,  
ti devo sconfiggere volontariamente, non ammazzarti per  
sbaglio&rdquo mormor&ograve. Si  
alz&ograve in piedi ed aiut&ograve l&rsquoaltro ad  
alzarsi, sostenendolo.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoPerch&eacute  
sono stato io, vero?&rdquo chiese. Goku si pass&ograve la  
mano tra i capelli mori  
arruffati, facendo finire una ciocca larga quattro dita davanti al  
proprio  
viso.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoNon  
so bene cos&rsquo&egrave successo, sembra che il tuo ki sia  
impazzito. E&rsquo meglio andare da  
Bulma, &egrave una scienziata, magari ci capisce  
qualcosa&rdquo propose. Vegeta trascin&ograve  
Goku fino a un masso e lo aiut&ograve a sedersi.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoBulma  
non rientrerà prima di stasera. Le spiegher&ograve  
tutto. Per&ograve penso che c&rsquoentri la  
magia, perci&ograve vai da Dende. E&rsquo il Supremo,  
qualcosa pi&ugrave di noi la saprà&rdquo  
ribatt&eacute. Goku si pul&igrave il viso con il dorso della  
mano ed annu&igrave.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoD&rsquoaccordo&rdquo  
rispose.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
</body>  
</html>


	12. Cap.12 La strega e l'ultima stella dei draghi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il Drawlloween 2015. Prompt: 27. Witch

Cap.12 La strega e l'ultima stella dei draghi

Elly aprì la porta candida spingendola con una mano ed entrò, i suoi passi risuonavano nella stanza. Osservò il pulviscolo della polvere illuminato dalla luce che entrava dalle finestre. Camminò tra gli scaffali dei libri e proseguì lungo i corridoi. Raggiunse una poltroncina rossa e sorrise vedendo Kamhara seduta su di essa, con la schiena curva, intenta a fissare un testo aperto.

“Dende mi aveva detto che non sono più l’unica a frequentare la biblioteca di questo palazzo” disse Elly. Kamy rabbrividì e alzò il capo, vedendo il viso della bionda.

“Scusa, non volevo disturbare …” disse gentilmente. Elly negò con il capo facendo ondeggiare la lunga treccia sulle sue spalle e negò con il capo.

“Mi fa piacere leggere in compagnia, ho notato che sei silenziosa se vuoi” sussurrò. Con una mano si tirò più in basso il guanto nero senza dita che indossava nell’altra.

“Silenziosa io?” chiese Kamy. Inarcò un sopracciglio vermiglio e le sue iridi color nocciola divennero liquide.

“Alla festa di Natale sembravi quasi non esserci, te ne stavi sulle tue” spiegò Elly. Sentì una fitta all’addome, impallidì e si appoggiò contro una delle pareti, incrociando le braccia.

“Si notava tanto?” chiese Kamy. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare e si alzò in piedi, indicando ad Elly la poltrona con la mano libera.

“Sto bene in piedi. Allora, cosa avevi? Siamo amiche, puoi dirmelo”. La incoraggiò l’eterna supersaiyan. Kamy si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Il principe mi ha tenuto nascosto che sarebbe morto di malattia. Se non lo avesse salvato mio fratello a quest’ora …” mormorò con voce roca. Elly impallidì e chinò il capo, le sue iridi divennero di un azzurro quasi bianco.

\- Ero così sconvolta, che non ho pensato che lei potesse non saperlo - si disse. Kamy mise il segnalibro nel testo e lo appoggiò su due testi color cardinale su uno degli scaffali.

“Mi impedisce di fare l’unico dovere che mi è possibile fare da quando sono resuscitata, prendermi cura di lui. Mi vede come una bambina” spiegò. Porse il braccio ad Elly che, negando con il capo, lo afferrò.

“Il dovere è tanto importante per te, vero?” chiese. Kamy la guardò in viso e le sue iridi si tinsero di verde chiaro.

“Elly, mi serve il tuo aiuto. La notte di Natale i miei poteri da strega hanno percepito qualcosa” spiegò. Elly assottigliò gli occhi, Kamy la accompagnò fino alla poltrona e la bionda si sedette.

“Non è il ritorno delle streghe con quei micetti pazzoidi dagl’inferi vero?” chiese. Kamy ridacchiò e negò con il capo.

“No. Però evitiamo di fare altri danni come quello” sussurrò. Elly arrossì ed annuì.

“Dimmi tutto, streghetta” ribatté.


	13. Cap.13 I sogni risplendono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il Drawlloween 2015. Prompt: 26. Rat  
> Inteso qui come Lab Rat.  
> Scritta sentendo I sogni risplendono (Tiziano Ferro + Linea 77)

<!DOCTYPE html PUBLIC "-//W3C//DTD HTML 4.01 Transitional//EN">  
<html>  
<head>  
</head>  
<body>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; margin-bottom: 0.0001pt; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Cap.13  
I sogni risplendono</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; text-align: right; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"  
align="right"><i><span  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; font-size: 14.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;">Senti  
che rompi tutto ci&ograve che hai  
intorno, ma senza urto</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Vegeta  
volava tenendo  
gli occhi socchiuse, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli neri a  
fiamma  
dietro il capo. Il battito cardiaco gli rimbombava nelle orecchie e  
sentiva gli  
occhi pizzicare.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoVegeta&rdquo  
sussurr&ograve una voce femminile.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Il  
principe dei saiyan  
si ferm&ograve in volo e guard&ograve a destra e a sinistra,  
vedendo le nuvole illuminata  
dalla luce del tramonto. Sbatt&eacute un paio di volte le palpebre  
e si deterse le  
labbra con la lingua.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">-  
Che diamine? &ndash si  
chiese.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoVegeta,  
qui&rdquo chiam&ograve la voce femminile.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Il  
principe dei saiyan  
sent&igrave una fitta alla fronte, scese ed atterr&ograve nel  
giardino della propria  
abitazione. La vista gli si oscur&ograve, cammin&ograve  
ondeggiando, si appoggi&ograve contro un  
albero e scivol&ograve lungo la corteccia, boccheggiando.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Vegeta  
ulul&ograve rabbioso, inizi&ograve a colpire una parete,  
lasci&ograve i solchi dei propri pugni,  
graffiandosi le nocche a sangue. Cadde in ginocchio, gett&ograve  
indietro la testa e  
grid&ograve pi&ugrave forte, facendo tremare il soffitto.  
Sent&igrave dei passi, strinse i pugni  
conficcando le unghie nella pelle fino a lasciare dei tagli a forma di  
mezzaluna. Smise di urlare e pieg&ograve la testa in avanti,  
facendola oscillare su e  
gi&ugrave.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoTorna  
in te. La tua &egrave una rabbia insana e lucida quando  
&egrave al massimo, mercenario&rdquo  
disse la voce femminile. Vegeta digrign&ograve i denti.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoIo  
non sono un mercenario! Io non sono uno schiavo&rdquo  
rugg&igrave.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoIl  
patto con Wish &egrave ancora valido, mi sembra&rdquo  
ribatt&eacute la voce.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Vegeta  
alz&ograve gli occhi e li sgran&ograve, impallidendo. Vide  
delle zampe da uccello grande  
quanto tutto il suo corpo e rabbrivid&igrave. L&rsquoanimale  
spalanc&ograve le ali ed il vento  
invest&igrave il volto del principe dei saiyan. Vegeta  
deglut&igrave guardando il viso  
della fenice nera, osservando il proprio riflesso nelle iridi color  
ossidiana  
della creatura.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoEstingui  
la tua rabbia. Spazza via tutto ci&ograve che hai intorno. Non  
morire innocuo e  
banale&rdquo sibil&ograve la fenice. Vegeta si  
alz&ograve in piedi e neg&ograve con il capo.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoNon  
far&ograve del male ai miei cari. Sei tu che cerchi di farmi  
crollare, di farmeli  
uccidere?!&rdquo sbrait&ograve. Indietreggi&ograve e  
and&ograve a sbattere contro una parete di  
acciaio, il suono metallico rimbomb&ograve tutt&rsquointorno.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoDa  
giocattolo di Freezer, sei diventato il servo degli dei. Tu sei  
destinato a  
essere dio della distruzione, figlio della luna. Io sono te e tu sei  
me,  
principe!&rdquo sbrait&ograve la fenice. Piume nere infuocate  
si alzarono in volo,  
vorticando intorno a Vegeta. La fenice pieg&ograve  
un&rsquoala, lasciando vedere la figura  
del Son.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Goku  
cadde in ginocchio, i suoi occhi erano grigi e la testa gli ricadde in  
avanti.  
Teneva le labbra socchiuse, erano spaccate e mugolava piano. Il suo  
corpo  
ignudo tremava e il collare di metallo che indossava gli aveva lasciato  
dei  
tagli sulla pelle.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoKakaroth?&rdquo  
chiese. La fenice cerc&ograve di beccarlo, Vegeta salt&ograve  
di lato schivandolo.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoQuesto  
&egrave ci&ograve che succederà.  
Diventerà un topo da laboratorio. Muori adesso o questo  
&egrave  
quello che accadrà, porterai solo morte&rdquo  
spieg&ograve la fenice. Vegeta increment&ograve  
l&rsquoaura e si trasform&ograve in supersaiyan God.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoCosa  
vuol dire che succederà? Spiegati!&rdquo  
ordin&ograve. La fenice si chiuse nelle sue ali e  
la sua figura divenne pi&ugrave minuta.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoAvrebbe  
preferito inchinarmi alla tomba del suo sovrano, che perdere tutto a  
tal punto.  
Sarà una cavia deliziosa. Da drago a topo&rdquo  
spieg&ograve. Riapr&igrave le ali e mostr&ograve di  
essere diventata una ragazza dai corti capelli neri.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoChi  
sei?&rdquo domand&ograve il principe dei saiyan. La figura  
femminile si nascose nelle ali  
nere, alcune piume caddero per terra.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoIo  
sono un sogno, un incubo, una maledizione, un potere&hellip  
chiamami come vuoi&rdquo.  
Vegeta fu avvolto da un alone dorato e sent&igrave il proprio  
corpo bruciare.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoPotevamo  
essere tempo, spazio, la potenza dell&rsquouniverso nella nostra  
mano. Hai reso il  
big beng attack un attacco insulso&rdquo disse la figura  
femminile. La sua pelle  
divenne bianco latte, emanando riflessi argenti. Vegeta  
allung&ograve la mano verso  
Goku, che ricadde su un fianco, privo di sensi.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><i><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoSarai  
tu a venirmi a cercare, come una droga, ora che sai chi &egrave il  
tuo vero io. Sar&ograve  
l&rsquoacqua nel deserto, per te&rdquo spieg&ograve la  
donna alata.</span></i><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">Vegeta  
sgran&ograve gli occhi,  
boccheggi&ograve e scosse il capo. Alz&ograve il capo e vide  
la luce della luna, deglut&igrave  
rumorosamente e si alz&ograve in piedi. Raggiunse la porta di casa  
e buss&ograve.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">-  
E&rsquo tardi, a quest&rsquoora  
sarà a casa &ndash pens&ograve.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
<p class="MsoNormal"  
style="background: white none repeat scroll 0%; line-height: normal; -moz-background-clip: initial; -moz-background-origin: initial; -moz-background-inline-policy: initial;"><span  
style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;">&ldquoBulma  
apri!&rdquo chiam&ograve.</span><span  
style="font-size: 10pt; font-family: &quotVerdana&quot,sans-serif; color: black;"><o:p></o:p></span></p>  
</body>  
</html>


	14. Cap.14 Explosion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il Drawlloween 2015. Prompt: 28. Black Cat.

Cap.14 Explosion  


_E non ho più ombre da uccidere_ _  
E non ho più forza per restare qui_

Bulma passò la mano sulla testa del gatto nero adagiato sulle gambe. La creatura faceva le fusa, strofinando il muso contro le sue dita, facendo tremare i baffi.

“Bra ti fa mangiare un po’ troppo. Stai diventando sferico” sussurrò Bulma.

Il gatto saltò giù dalle gambe della padrona e corse verso la porta.

“Cosa c’è? E’ tornata Bra a casa?” chiese l’azzurra.

Vegeta rischiò di cadere in avanti, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e vide il gatto. L’animale si strofinò sulle sue gambe, facendo le fusa e miagolò. Vegeta indietreggiò, la vista gli si annebbiò. Il micio indietreggiò, sbattendo un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Micio?” chiese Bulma.

Vegeta si abbandonò all’indietro socchiudendo le gambe e lasciando ricadere le braccia aperte. Precipitò nella semi-incoscienza, sentendo un leggero formicolio lungo tutto il corpo. Le sue iridi liquide divennero da nere a verde-acqua. Il suo corpo si sollevò da terra in posizione obliqua, i suoi capelli si tinsero del colore dell’oro e un’aura dello stesso colore lo avvolse. Mugolò, mentre il simbolo reale gli appariva sulla fronte, emanando lo stesso colore dorato.

Bulma venne abbagliata dalla luce che aveva invaso il salotto, facendo risplendere il mobilio. Si alzò in piedi dal divano e corse verso di lui, tenendo gli occhi socchiuse e schermandosi con il braccio. Vedeva sfocato e una serie di pallini bianchi, neri e rossi sullo sfondo. Chiuse gli occhi, scosse la testa e riaprì gli occhi, erano arrosati. Raggiunse il marito, riuscendo a distinguerlo e rabbrividì. Gli accarezzò il viso, sentendolo gelido sotto le mani e vide la pelle di lui diventare marmorea.

“Vegeta” chiamò. Cercò di scuoterlo per le spalle, sentì le mani bruciare a contatto con la pelle gelida e lasciò la presa. Saltò di lato evitando una scarica elettrica e si portò un pugno alla bocca, stringendo le labbra. Il battito cardiaco le accelerò e camminò intorno al marito.

“Che diamine succede?” si chiese. Neko 3-1-3-2 si acquattò sul pavimento, rizzò il pelo nero e soffiò, dimenando la coda. Alcune scariche elettriche avvolse il principe dei saiyan e mandarono scintille tutt’intorno. Il micio indietreggiò, spalancò le fauci e soffiò più forte.

“Vegeta! Vegeta, riprenditi! Oh Dende” sussurrò Bulma. Impallidì ed indietreggiò. Guardò a destra e a sinistra, vide il cellulare sul tavolo e corse verso di lui. Lo prese e compose il numero, l’apparecchio fu avvolto da una luce biancastra e si spense. L’azzurra cercò di riaccenderlo più volte, il battito cardiaco le accelerò. Le luci della casa si spensero, Neko miagolò e corse dietro il divano, nascondendosi tra il mobile e il muro. Bulma guardò il marito, strinse i denti e corse dal divano, lo spostò e si sdraiò a terra abbracciando l’animale.

Il bagliore aumentò, Vegeta perse i sensi e ci fu una deflagrazione. L’esplosione fece tremare e crepare le pareti dell’edificio. Le finestre esplosero per l’onda d’urto, i lampadari precipitarono a terra andando in pezzi. Il tavolo si ribaltò e si staccò una gamba, le sedie andarono a sbattere contro la parete. Una poltrona si rovesciò, la cassapanca precipitò al suolo mandando in frantumi il suo contenuto e il piano cucina in acciaio si deformò. La luce si spense e il principe dei saiyan rovinò al suolo con un tonfo. Il gatto lanciò una serie di miagolii striduli. Bulma teneva gli occhi stretti, tremando.


	15. Cap.15 Addio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=riTRKDELLQk Emotional Music. Blue rose.

Cap.15 Addio

Vegeta mugolò e socchiuse gli occhi, intravide delle ombre sopra di sé. Allargò le braccia sentendole pulsare, le gambe gli dolevano e aveva delle fitte ai fianchi.

\- Chi sono? – si domandò. Cercò di alzarsi seduto, fu colto da un capogiro e rimase sdraiato, ansimando.

\- Dove sono? – si chiese. Aprì gli occhi e voltò il capo, sentendo le tempie pulsargli. Intravide la figura di una luna nera illuminata dalla luce delle stelle oltre il vetro. Strofinò la mano sul pavimento gelido e deglutì.

\- Perché sono sdraiato per terra? -. Cercò di piegare le ginocchia, gemette di dolore e si diede la spinta. Intorno a lui ondeggiava della polvere. Si alzò in piedi e avanzò, calpestò frammenti di intonaco, legna e vetro.

\- Io sono il principe dei saiyan – si rispose. Strinse e aprì ripetutamente il pugno. Le gambe gli tremavano e un rivolo di sangue gli scese dal naso, fino a inumidirgli le labbra. Si trasformò in supersaiyan, illuminando le pareti crepate e i mobili in pezzi all’interno della stanza.

\- Questa era casa mia … la mia bellissima casa … - rifletté. La gola gli bruciò, avvertì un senso di nausea, si piegò in avanti e vomitò. Si pulì la bocca sporca di liquido biancastro con la mano, il senso di acido gli fece ardere la gola. Indietreggiò, raddrizzandosi e si guardò intorno.

\- E diamine, non ho idea di cosa mi stia succedendo! – gridò mentalmente.

“Bulma!” chiamò. Ansimò, si mise a correre e passò accanto ai resti della credenza, le schegge di un piatto gli ferirono la pianta del piede.

“Donna, dove ti sei cacciata?” ringhiò. Il sangue caldo che usciva dal suo naso gocciolava e alcuni tagli prodotti da vetri sulle sue braccia facevano a loro volta sgorgare il liquido vermiglio. Sentì miagolare, vide il divano riverso, lo afferrò con una mano e lo scaraventò dietro di sé. Neko 3-1-3-2 miagolò più forte, leccando il viso di Bulma. Vegeta impallidì vedendo la donna riversa a terra, incosciente. S’inginocchiò davanti alla moglie, sentiva il petto dolergli.

“Avresti dovuto credere ai miei incubi, incosciente” gemette. La afferrò per una spalla e la strattonò.

“Bulma! Bulma, per gli dei polpi, rispondimi! Bulmaa!” urlò. L’azzurra mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi e alzò la testa. Il micio si strofinò contro il viso di lei. Vegeta aiutò la moglie a rialzarsi in ginocchio e la abbracciò, scostandole dal volto un paio di ciocche turchine.

“Stai bene?” biascicò la terrestre.

“Chi ti capisce, donna. Saresti potuta morire e chiedi se sto bene io” sussurrò dolcemente il saiyan. Strinse più forte l’abbracciò e se la cullò contro. Bulma socchiuse gli occhi e le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide, ricambiò l’abbracciò e singhiozzò.

“Quando smetterai di dire addio alle persone che ami con un abbraccio?” chiese. Le lacrime le rigarono il viso. Vegeta sciolse l’abbracciò, le diede un bacio sulla fronte e si alzò in piedi.

\- Sono così prevedibile? – si chiese.

“Trunks te lo ha raccontato?” domandò. Bulma annuì. L’uomo si voltò e raggiunse una finestra, con l’aura distrusse i frammenti di vetri taglienti rimasti sui bordi.

“Devo andare” disse con tono roco. Bulma singhiozzò più forte e rabbrividì.

“Perché?” chiese.

“Sei viva per miracolo. Ed oggi ho quasi ucciso anche Kakaroth” disse gelido. Bulma allungò la mano verso di lui, vedendolo levitare.

“Ti prego, non te ne andare. Ho bisogno di te” bisbigliò e la voce le tremò. Una lacrima si staccò dalla sua guancia e caddero verso il pavimento impolverato. Vegeta chinò il capo, volò fuori dalla finestra, attivò l’ipervelocità e la sua figura scomparve verso il cielo. Bulma guardò la luna nera, cadde in ginocchio, mise le mani per terra e pianse più forte.

“Vegeta” implorò.


	16. Cap.16 Il mistero della fenice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per il Drawlloween 2015. Prompt: 31 Dragon.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G3k0YufjNfE Ascension Epic Fantasy Music

Cap.16 Il mistero della fenice

La luce dell’alba filtrava dalle finestre della stanza, illuminando gli scaffali della biblioteca e le pareti di marmo del palazzo del Supremo.

Le iridi color cielo di Elly si rifletterono nel vetro appoggiato sulla copertina di un tomo rosso alto quanto la sua testa.

“Cosa sta succedendo?” chiese la saiyan eterna. Il viso di Kamy era pallido e teneva le labbra strette.

“Dentro Vegeta alberga il potere reale, un potere ereditato dalla sua famiglia. Qualcosa che lo rende un principe” spiegò. Elly si appoggiò alla parete della biblioteca, guardando la strega aprire il testo.

“Ed è colpa di questo potere se ho sentito la sua aura praticamente esplodere stanotte?” chiese.

\- L’ho sentita due volte nella stessa giornata. Evidentemente la cosa si verificherà sempre più spesso, ad ogni manifestazione passerà un lasso minore di tempo rispetto alla manifestazione precedente. Però la potenza è diminuita, invece che aumentare, perciò non possiamo stabilire con certezza quando potrebbe essere dannosa anche per gli altri – rifletté. Kamy annuì e sfogliò le pagine del libro.

“Questo potere dovrebbe essere benigno, impostato verso la vita e la rinascita. Eppure sembra tendere alla cosa esattamente opposta, alla morte” spiegò. Elly si grattò il sopracciglio dorato.

\- Anche Vegeta credeva molto alle loro leggende, e si sono realizzate, Devil è morto. Quindi sarà meglio che inizio a darci ascolto anche io – rifletté. Kamy accarezzò la raffigurazione di un drago e una fenice avvinghiati su una delle pagine.

“Ho bisogno del tuo drago per comprendere cosa sta succedendo” spiegò. Elly si staccò dalla parete, la lunga treccia le ondeggiò dietro le spalle.

“Del mio drago?” chiese. Incrementò l’aura e le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi verde-acqua.

“Ti ricordi che quando le nostre tecniche si sono scontrate, il tuo drago ha preso vita?”

“Se tirassi un colpo qui dentro, faremmo esplodere tutto. E non credo che Dende la prenderebbe bene” sussurrò. Fece l’occhiolino alla rossa che arrossì.

\- E’ troppo tesa, è meglio non le faccia capire che sono preoccupata anch’io – rifletté. Le iridi di Kamy divennero azzurro pastello.

“Utilizzerò i miei poteri per evocarlo da te senza doverti far utilizzare la tua tecnica di combattimento” spiegò la strega. Elly la abbracciò ed annuì.

“Mi fido di te, vediamo di far ruggire il drago in tutta sicurezza” le disse gentilmente. Kamy annuì e le sorrise.

“Salveremo il principe e il suo potere” sussurrò.


	17. Cap.17 I tre saiyan morti, ma non troppo

Cap.17 I tre saiyan morti, ma non troppo

“Ormai sono un paio di giorni che Vegeta non viene a portarci da mangiare” sussurrò Radish. Si portò una pera viola con delle macchie gialle alla bocca e la addentò, sporcandosi la bocca di succo. Turles mise le mani su una carcassa di cervo e con dei ki-blast l’arrostì, rendendo nerastra la carne scricchiolante.

“Possiamo procurarcelo da soli. Non essere così preoccupato” disse gentilmente. Strappò una coscia all’animale e la addentò. Radish mise il rimanente della pera in bocca e lo ingoiò.

“Forse sono ansioso per niente. In fondo non può venire sempre qui, ci scoprirebbero”. Cercò di tranquillizzarsi. Turles piegò all’indietro la testa guardandolo e gli fece l’occhiolino.

“Già. E non ci tengo a sparire nel nulla. La mia Naly e la tua Pamela non la prenderebbero molto bene” sussurrò.

Radish annuì, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri. Si girò verso Nappa e lo vide davanti all’entrata della caverna, coperta da sterpi e piante rampicanti.

“Nappa, tu che cosa ne pensi?” chiese. Il gigante si passò la mano sulla testa calva, assottigliò gli occhi e si voltò.

“Ero preoccupato da prima. Si è già assentato per un paio di settimane e quando è venuto era magro, sembrava appena uscito da una brutta malattia. Non vorrei ci fosse ricaduto” disse roco. Incrociò le braccia al petto e chinò il capo.

“Ho rinunciato ai miei poteri da stregone saiyan, ma continuò ad avere delle premonizioni. E avverto che devono avvenire eventi sempre più nefasti, siamo solo al principio di una discesa infernale” spiegò. Turles tossì un paio di volte e si passò una mano nei capelli a cespuglio.

“Ed ecco a voi una ventata di ottimismo!” strepitò. La sua voce rimbombò nella caverna con un eco. Radish espirò rumorosamente e strinse un pugno.

“Se solo potessimo andare a cercarlo senza farci scoprire” borbottò. Si alzò in piedi e scalciò un sasso.

“Voglio proteggere il principe, non essere inutile come quando eravamo prigionieri negl’inferi” sibilò. Nappa raggiunse l’amico e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Dobbiamo trovare un modo per tornare vivi, allora”. Propose.

***********

Una goccia di pioggia finì sul viso del principe dei saiyan, questo mugolò e si stese a faccia in giù. Altre gocce di pioggia gli s’infilavano nella battle-suit, inumidendo la stoffa nera. Il terreno sotto di lui divenne umido e il suo corpo abbandonato vi affondò. Alcune gocce di pioggia scivolavano lungo i suoi capelli a fiamma, piegandogli le ciocche nere larghe quattro dita. Il fiato si condensava davanti al viso di Vegeta, il suo petto si alzava e abbassava irregolare, il suo volto era arrossato e le sue labbra erano violacee. La pioggia faceva stormire le fronde degli alberi sopra di lui, scivolando lungo le foglie e i tronchi, gocciolando sull’erba e tra le radici. Vegeta mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi e alzò la testa. Si mise in ginocchio, strofinando le mani coperte dai guanti tra loro. Sentì dei rumori, si acquattò sentendo le tempie pulsare dolorosamente e strisciò in quella direzione. Intravide una figura balzare e saltò, afferrandola al volo. Il coniglio si dimenò tra le sue braccia, Vegeta chinò il capo e lo morse al collo, fino a sentire il sapore del sangue. La creatura morì con un gemito, i suoi occhi rosei divennero grigi e si accasciò tra le braccia del principe dei saiyan. Vegeta iniziò a strappare la pelliccia e la pelle dell’animale a mani nude, sporcandole di sangue caldo. La pioggia inumidiva la pelliccia della carcassa, facendo scendere in rivoli il sangue della creatura.

\- Rieccomi ridotto nuovamente a un selvaggio, senza di te Bulma -. Guardò la propria mano sporca di sangue e alzò il capo, mentre le gocce di pioggia scendeva sul suo viso pallido.

 


	18. Cap.18 Disperso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: The Path Of Irreversible Scars  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt:  
> polvere sui ricordi

Cap.18 Disperso

  


Bulma appoggiò la mano sul vetro gelido, le gocce di pioggia lo solcavano lasciando una serie di scie nerastre. La donna socchiuse gli occhi, il proprio battito cardiaco le rimbombava nelle orecchie. Socchiuse gli occhi, ispessendo le rughe di espressione e le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide. Una ciocca azzurra dei suoi capelli corti le sfiorava il cerotto sulla sua guancia. Sentì un rumore metallico e un robot passò alle sue spalle, spazzando il pavimento con una scopa facendo finire la polvere in un cassetto aspiratore tra i cingolati che gli permettevano di camminare. Il robot continuò ad avanzare, raggiunse l’altra porta ed uscì. Una spia rossa si accese nell'orologio al polso di Bulma. Il bagliore vermiglio la accecò, distolse lo sguardo dalla pioggia e si voltò. Uscì dalla stanza, scese delle scale e aprì una porta metallica, la attraversò entrando nel proprio laboratorio. Lo schermo di un computer illuminava la stanza di luce azzurrina, su di esso compariva l’immagine di un frammento di vetro insanguinato. Al suo fianco c’erano una serie di grafici e delle parole collegate alla sua immagine con delle frecce. La donna si diresse alla macchina del caffè, la attivò e raggiunse una poltrona davanti al computer, sedendovisi. Iniziò a digitare sulla tastiera, muovendo freneticamente le dita. La spia sul suo orologio si spense e la donna ticchettò con la punta dei talloni. Si girò e guardò una fotografia appoggiata sulla scrivania, il vetro era coperto di polvere. Mostrava un’immagine di un bambino dai capelli color glicine, intento a tirare le guance di un uomo dai capelli neri a fiamma. Bulma si nascose il viso con una mano, massaggiandosi gli occhi chiusi con pollice e medio. Una lacrima le rigò in viso e cadde sulla scrivania, accanto alla tastiera.

“La polvere sta ricoprendo i nostri ricordi, scimmione. Sono vecchia per perderti così” bisbigliò.

************

“Ho trovato delle stupide sfere girando per l’universo e non riesco a trovare mio padre” sussurrò Trunks. Si passò una mano tra i capelli color glicine. Le sue iridi azzurre avevano riflessi verde-acqua. Atterrò sopra la cima di una montagna, vi si sedette, lasciando penzolare le gambe nel vuoto. Alzò lo sguardo e vide il sole vermiglio tramontare. Il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso e le sue guance erano arrossate. Espirò rumorosamente ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

\- Continuo a non riuscire a dormire sereno, speravo che gl’incubi sarebbero passati dopo la guarigione di mio padre dal veleno – rifletté. Tirò fuori un’ocarina dalla tasca della giacca e la guardò.

\- Anche il me stesso del futuro aveva conosciuto Tapion, l’eroe di Conut. Suonare questa musica mi fa venire in mente la persona più simile a un fratello maggiore che io abbia mai avuto. Questi ricordi, sono l’unica cosa che riesce a darmi pace – si disse. Si portò l’ocarina alle labbra ed iniziò a suonare. Le note della musica risuonavano tutt’intorno. Le labbra del giovane divennero violacee. Suonò più forte, rabbrividendo per il freddo, i peli si erano rizzati sulle sue braccia. Concluse la canzone, abbassò lo strumento e tremò più forte.

“Ti ritroverò papà, cerca di non fare sciocchezze nel frattempo” bisbigliò. Il suo naso era arrossato e sentiva delle fitte alle guance. Rimise l’ocarina nella tasca della giacca, si rizzò in piedi e spiccò nuovamente il volo.

********

Pan guardò lo schermo del cellulare, sospirò rumorosamente e lo appoggiò sul comodino. Chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò le tempie.

\- Trunks ancora non mi chiama, non lo trovano – rifletté. Si morse l’interno della guancia e avvertì una fitta al petto.

_“Cos’hai sognato?” chiese Pan. Abbracciò Trunks da dietro, sentiva il marito tremare._

_“Una fenice, dice che mio padre morirà” sussurrò il glicine. Pan gli baciò la spalla muscolosa e strinse gli occhi, i suoi lunghi capelli neri coprivano la pelle di lui._

_“Sei ancora scosso perché hai rischiato di perderlo” lo rassicurò. Trunks strinse un pugno, i suoi muscoli erano in tensione._

_“Hai ragione, in fondo sono solo sogni. Lui non ha la pelle così chiara e luminescente, come nei miei sogni. Non morirà” sussurrò con voce rauca._

Pan si voltò sentendo un mugolio e vide suo figlio alzarsi seduto sul letto. Gli rimboccò le coperte e gli sorrise. Gli occhi del bambino erano arrossati e delle ciocche lilla larghe quattro dita gli ricadevano sulla fronte.

“Ti sei già svegliato?” chiese la donna. Alzò i piedi e li mise su un piolo in legno della sedia.

“Mamma, nonno Vegeta starà bene?” chiese Vetrunks. Pan si piegò in avanti e gli mise le ciocche dietro l’orecchio.

“Che domanda è? E’ il principe dei saiyan, certo che starà bene” lo rassicurò. Vetrunks tirò su con il naso, gli occhi colmi di lacrime.

“E’ andato via perché non ci vuole più bene?” chiese. Strinse con forza le coperte con entrambe le mani. La madre gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e lo abbracciò.

“Certo che no, gli starai mancando quanto lui manca a te” lo rassicurò. Lo cullò, stringendolo al proprio petto. Vetrunks annuì e strinse gli occhi.

“Quando torna trova la pizza, gliene ho lasciato un po’ in frigo” bisbigliò.

*********

Gohan starnutì un paio di volte, si portò il fazzoletto al naso e se lo soffiò.

“Amore, ti sei preso il raffreddore?” chiese Videl. Si piegò in avanti facendo ondeggiare la treccia nera e gli mise una mano sulla fronte.

“Fortunatamente non hai la febbre” disse gentilmente. Gohan si tolse gli occhiali, i vetri erano appannati.

“Tre giorni e ancora non lo abbiamo trovato” sussurrò. Chinò il capo e la moglie lo abbracciò, mettendogli la testa sulla spalla.

“Inizio a pensare che quando Vegeta arrivò qui la prima volta con Nappa, se non si fosse annunciato con un’esplosione, non lo avremmo trovato mai” brontolò. Videl gli accarezzò una guancia.

“Sono tornato solo per mangiare un boccone e dormire un paio d’ore. Poi ricomincio le ricerche” disse con tono serio il primogenito di Goku. Videl gli prese il fazzoletto sporco dalla mano e si diresse verso la spazzatura.

“Non ti dovresti sforzare così tanto, non sei l’unico a cercare” lo rimproverò. Si piegò in avanti e gettò il fazzoletto nella spazzatura.

“Quando Vegeta arrivò lo odiavo, ma man mano che cambiava, mutava anche il mio modo di vederlo. Ha aiutato il mio maestro Junior con Elly. Mi è stato vicino quando mio padre non c’era più. Potevo parlare con lui di Greasayamen. Non si annoiava quando mi lamentavo come studente, era l’unico a cui potevo ripetere, che non mi spronasse troppo e non mi dicesse che esageravo a studiare. C’è sempre stato quando ero nei guai, devo ricambiare il favore” spiegò. Videl aprì il frigorifero e prese un piatto con delle sfere di riso.

“Anche io devo molto a Vegeta, se non fosse stato per lui nemmeno staremmo insieme. Però cercare sasso per sasso, incessantemente, ti ridurrà semplicemente senza forza” rimproverò il marito.

 


	19. Cap.19 Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Nightmare Revisited - Fall about boy - What's this  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt:  
> oltre la notte

Cap.19 Lost

  


Bra si passò le mani sulle maniche del maglione rosso che indossava, sentendo la lana sotto le dita.

“Queste vacanze natalizie sono le peggiori della mia vita” si lamentò. Strofinò la testa sul cuscino dietro di sé. Avvertiva delle fitte all’addome, la testa le girava ed avvertiva la nausea. Goten si sporse in avanti, facendo cigolare il letto e la abbracciò.

“Non sei riuscita a mangiare?” chiese. Bra strinse gli occhi e sporse il labbro inferiore.

“Ho la nausea” si lamentò. Goten le baciò la testa all’altezza della fascetta che indossava, che le teneva ferma la frangetta di capelli azzurri.

“Dovresti almeno cercare di bere un po’” la pregò. Bra socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide.

“Avrei dovuto dire la verità a mio padre prima che sparisse” mugolò. Si piegò in avanti e starnutì. Goten si voltò e allungò una mano, prendendo un pacchetto di fazzoletti dal comodino.

“Vedrai che si risolverà tutto per il meglio. Prova a dormire”. La invogliò. Bra strinse gli occhi e digrignò i denti.

“Non riesco a mettermi in contatto né con Elly, né con Kamy. Pan, inoltre, è tutto il tempo dietro a Vetrunks” ringhiò.

“Se sei preoccupata per Pan, ci andrò io a vedere come sta. Però non devi agitarti per tutti” ribatté Goten. Tirò fuori un fazzoletto dal pacchettino e glielo porse. Bra lo prese e si soffiò il naso, sospirando.

“Una gravidanza saiyan è qualcosa che non va preso alla leggera” ribatté gelida. Goten la cullò contro di sé e la baciò la fronte.

“Siamo saiyan, ce la caveremo tutti, vedrai” la tranquillizzò. Bra gli prese la mano nella sua e la strinse.

“Sei preoccupato anche tu per mio padre?” chiese. Goten chiuse gli occhi, chiuse le gambe e congiunse i piedi.

“Quel vecchio orso mi ha cresciuto, lo sai. Quando portava Trunks allo zoo, al parco giochi o al cinema, io mi univo spesso alla congrega” rispose. Bra si sporse in avanti, mise il fazzoletto sul comodino e si girò. Raggiunse il viso del giovane appoggiandoglisi addosso e gli baciò la punta del naso.

“Io lo ringrazierei di più per il fatto che ti ha tirato fuori dai guai in quel periodo in cui eri diventato un teppista” sussurrò. Goten le passò il braccio intorno ai fianchi e la trasse a sé.

“Non penso che ti sarei dispiaciuto malvivente, principessa”.

***********

“Abbiamo controllato tutte le isole! Non c’è traccia di lui” si lamentò Ub.  Atterrò tra due palazzi e si appoggiò a uno dei muri. Si voltò vedendo un uomo vestito di Babbo Natale scampanellare.

Crilin scosse il capo e gli sorrise, atterrandogli accanto.

“Rimani sereno” ribatté.

\- E’ un po’ troppo impulsivo, ma è in gamba. Sono felice che mia figlia Marron sposi un così bravo ragazzo – pensò. Ub alzò lo sguardo, osservando il cielo annuvolato e sospirò.

“Se neanche il maestro Goku riesce a trovarlo con il teletrasporto, noi come possiamo riuscirci?” domandò. Crilin si alzò sulle punte e gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio.

“Non ti abbattere così facilmente” lo rincuorò. Ub abbassò lo sguardo e vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi nere di Crilin.

“Forse sarei più utile se rimanessi a casa a occuparmi di Marron” bisbigliò. Crilin si passò la mano tra i capelli neri a caschetto e negò con la testa.

“Ci sta pensando sua madre che è molto più capace di entrambi messi insieme” gli disse. Ub si voltò e guardò la vetrina di un negozio, su cui erano disegnate delle renne.

“Lei come fa a rimanere così sereno?” chiese.  Crilin si grattò sopra la bocca, sentendo dei peletti ispidi e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Veramente io perdo sempre la calma facilmente, soprattutto quando siamo sotto attacco” spiegò. Le rughe di espressione intorno ai suoi occhi si erano ispessite. Ub piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare la sua cresta di capelli.

“Eppure quando serve, ha i nervi saldi” ribatté. Crilin raggiunse una porta e vi si appoggiò, incrociando le braccia. Sopra il suo capo c’era una corona di pungitopo.

“Mi ha cresciuto un monaco che mi ha insegnato che è nella notte più buia che bisogna rimanere saldi. Concentrati e riuscirai ad andare oltre la notte” spiegò. Ub lo raggiunse.

“Era quello che le ha insegnato?” domandò. Tirò un calcio a un sassolino che rotolò su un marciapiede di pietra davanti a una strada asfaltata. Crilin lo osservò rotolare.

“Più o meno” ribatté. Ub mise una mano sopra la porta, accanto alla corona e osservò il futuro suocero.

“Che fine ha fatto?” chiese.

Crilin abbassò lo sguardo e il suo sorriso tremò.

“E’ morto” sussurrò. Ub rabbrividì, sentendo la voce gelida del terrestre.


	20. Cap.20 Il principe e la cyborg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo See you again di Wiz Khalifa.

Cap.20 Il principe e la cyborg  
  
  


“Ub e papà non sono ancora tornati” disse Marron. Si coricò su un fianco, affondando nel divano e mugolò. C18 mise un plaid sulla figlia, coprendola.

“Andrà tutto bene” disse gentilmente. Le tolse una dei due codini dal viso e le sorrise. Si rizzò e raggiunse una poltroncina, sedendosi.  Marron alzò lo sguardo, le sue iridi erano arrossate.

“Pensavo che saresti andata a cercare anche tu” mugolò. C18 si deterse le labbra con la lingua e si voltò.

“Se Vegeta se n’è andato, avrà le sue motivazioni” disse. Marron chiuse gli occhi, si massaggiò il pancione rigonfiò e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“E’ perché non ti interessa di lui?” chiese. C18 chiuse gli occhi e si massaggiò la fronte.

_ Vegeta tolse la testa da sotto il getto della doccia, chiuse gli occhi e scosse il capo. Le gocce gli scendevano lungo il viso, le ciocche more spesse quattro dita gli ricadevano ai lati del viso. Girò la manopola, spegnendo il getto d’acqua. Sentì dei passi, socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò. Intravide una figura deformata oltre il vetro ondulato. _

_ “Bulma, sei tu?” chiese. Aprì il vetro, il freddo della stanza investì il suo corpo ignudo e dal box fuoriuscì il vapore acqueo. C18 ghignò guardando il basso ventre del principe dei saiyan. _

_ “Bulma mi aveva detto che potevo prendere dei vestiti” disse gentilmente. Il battito cardiaco di Vegeta accelerò, le guance gli si arrossarono e si voltò. _

_ “Fuori!” gridò. Indicò la porta con il braccio, deglutendo a vuoto. C18 osservò il buco dove c’era la coda e ridacchiò. _

_ “Non ti facevo timido” sussurrò con tono sibillino. _

_ “FUORI!” strepitò Vegeta. _

“Mamma?” chiese Marron. C18 riaprì gli occhi e sorrise alla figlia.

“Ho semplicemente fiducia in lui piccola, ma forse mi sbaglio” disse. Gettò indietro la testa e guardò il soffitto.

_ C18 si nascose dietro lo stipite della porta e sporse il capo, sbattendo le ciglia. Guardò il principe dei saiyan seduto sulla poltrona, la sua figura era coperta per metà da quella di Bulma, seduta a una scrivania. _

_ “Perché quella cyborg è a casa nostra?” brontolò Vegeta. Si passò l’asciugamano sui capelli umidi e sbuffò rumorosamente. Bulma ridacchiò guardando il labbro inferiore del marito sporto in avanti. _

_ “Anche se Crilin sta dimostrando una longevità davvero insolita per gli esseri umani, è venuta qui per un trattamento di invecchiamento” spiegò. Si passò la mano, coperta da un guanto senza dita, tra i corti capelli azzurri. _

_ “Io pagherei per rimanere giovane in eterno e, invece, lei vuole sembra più vecchia. In questo modo pensa” spiegò. Alzò il braccio e mosse l’indice su e giù. _

_ “Non è una donna bellissima?” chiese al marito che digrignò i denti. _

_ “Tu dovresti essere gelosa” ribatté. Bulma ridacchiò. _

_ “Avete dei caratteri così simili che al massimo potreste sembrare fratello e sorella” ribatté. Vegeta schioccò la lingua sul palato e si voltò. _

_ “E’ decisamente meglio di mia sorella … come persona” borbottò. _

“Certo, abbiamo avuto i nostri dissapori”. Proseguì C18. Si piegò in avanti e guardò la figlia.

“Però mi ha dimostrato che era migliore di quanto sembrava, anche se è un nano presuntuoso” spiegò. Marron ridacchiò e tirò su con il naso.

“Papà è molto più basso di lui” ribatté. C18 si chiuse la giacca che indossava, il seno premeva contro la stoffa.

“Io mi sto fidando di Vegeta, però …” mormorò.

__

_ “Sei forse impazzita?” chiese Vegeta. C18 inarcò un sopracciglio ed incrociò le braccia al petto. _

_ “A cosa ti riferisci?” domandò. Il principe dei saiyan cercò di tirarle un pugno al viso. La cyborg schivò e bloccò la sua mano con la propria. Vegeta digrignò i denti e la guardò negli occhi. _

_ “Hai davvero deciso di non combattere mai più?!” urlò. C18 gli lasciò andare la mano e schioccò la lingua sul palato. _

_ “Non credo sia affar tuo” disse. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli biondi, facendoli ondeggiare. _

_ “Tu hai sconfitto il principe dei saiyan, lattina, non puoi arrenderti così facilmente!” sbraitò. C18 gli passò di fianco, superandola. Vegeta la afferrò per il braccio. _

_ “Se non vuoi ascoltarmi da ex-nemico, ascoltami da amico. Essere donna, essere madre, essere sposata, non devono annientare cosa sei realmente. Tu sei una guerriera” ringhiò. C18 liberò il braccio e avanzò. _

_ “Le donne non combattono” ribatté. Vegeta tirò un pugno alla parete, lasciando delle crepe circolari. _

_ “Stronza**” ruggì. _

“ … se si dovesse scoprire che sta facendo semplicemente una cavolata, sarà la prima a fermarlo. Perché lui a fermato me quando stavo facendo la scelta peggiore della mia vita” sussurrò C18.


	21. Cap.21 Perduto

Cap.21 Perduto  
  


“Sembrava un tipo più intelligente di così” borbottò Mary Jane. Si sciolse la lunga treccia nera facendo ricadere i propri capelli sulle spalle. C17 si tolse il cappello da cowboy e lo appese all’appendiabiti.

“Speriamo che sua moglie non smetta di pagare l’affitto di questa casa solo perché il marito è scomparso” sussurrò con voce rauca. Mary si portò una bottiglia di whiskey alle labbra e ne sorseggiò il contenuto.

“Non m’inganni, non sei preoccupato solo per quello” ribatté. Le sue iridi color ghiaccio si rifletterono in quelle del fidanzato. Il cyborg sospirò e scrollò le spalle.

“Non fingere di sapermi leggere come un libro aperto, mia mezza demone. Ti ricordo che sono stato fuso a un altro cyborg che di uguale a me aveva solo il nome, perciò nemmeno io sono a conoscenza di cosa penso veramente” si lamentò. Un rivolo di whiskey scese dalle labbra piene della ragazza, proseguì lungo il suo mento, il suo collo e le finì tra i seni stretti dal corpetto vermiglio.

“La storia di SuperC17, mi sembrava, ti avessi già detto che è una pessima scusa da tirare in ballo quando sei preoccupato” ribatté la giovane. Si alzò in piedi e raggiunse il cyborg, porgendogli la bottiglia finita per metà.

“Lo stavi cercando, vero? Sei rientrato tardi per questo” ribatté. 17 guardò il logo della Capsule corp. sulla spalla della giacca di Mary Jane.

“Ero con Junior. A quanto pare è scomparsa anche la sua fidanzata Elly” borbottò.

“Ne ero a conoscenza. Io ho cercato con un nano spocchioso di nome Rif, il suo amichetto tre occhi Thenshing ed il migliore amico di questa ragazza, un moccioso con i capelli a riccioli” spiegò Mary Jane. 17 le tolse la bottiglia dalle mani e sospirò.

“Dovevo immaginarlo che non saresti rimasta a casa con le mani in mano” borbottò.

*******

Chichi guardò May dentro il lettino, la piccola teneva stretto a sé il cuscino. Alzò il capo e vide comparire il marito. Goku si tolse le dita dalla fronte e sospirò, i suoi occhi erano circondati da occhiaie.

“Bentornato” bisbigliò la mora. Il marito le sorrise, ispessendo le rughe d’espressione sul suo viso. Chichi passò di fianco al lettino e lo raggiunse, abbracciandolo. Il marito le diede un bacio a fior di labbra, stringendola a sé a sua volta. Chichi gli accarezzò una guancia, sporgendosi sulle punte dei piedi.

“Ora siamo soli, puoi dimostrarmi come ti senti davvero” bisbigliò.

\- Con me non devi fingerti l’eroe indistruttibile – pensò. Una lacrima rigò il viso del saiyan.

“E’ stata… colpa mia, se lo avessi seguito… sapevo che era nei guai, m-ma io non… non credevo” mugolò Goku bisbigliando. Chichi rimise i talloni per terra e strofinò il viso contro il suo petto muscoloso.

\- Sei sempre il solito, ti prendi il destino dell’interno universo sulle spalle – pensò.

“Vedrai, lo troveremo. E passeremo questo Natale tutt’insieme, come una grande famiglia” cercò di consolarlo utilizzando un tono gentile. Goku le accarezzò la testa, passandole le dita tra i capelli mori.

“Scusa, è che sono stanco” farfugliò. Chichi alzò il capo e gli sorrise.

“Sono tre notti che non dormi. Vieni, ti ho messo qualcosa da mangiare da parte e poi ti fai una bella dormita. Lo cercherai domani” sussurrò.

\- Vegeta per te è diventato come un fratello maggiore, vero? – chiese mentalmente. Goku deglutì a vuoto e si massaggiò l’addome.

“Urca, sto morendo di fame. Voglio proprio divorarmi i tuoi deliziosi manicaretti” sussurrò.

\- Però, dormirò solo un paio d’ore… Vegeta, resisti, arrivo – promise.


	22. Cap.22 Musica notturna

Cap.22 Musica notturna  
  


Yamcha strofinò le mani tra loro sentendole intirizzite, il fiato gli si condensava davanti al viso.

“Fortunatamente dicembre è quasi finito. Sono stufo di congelarmi” sussurrò. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese sulla guancia, vicino a una parte della cicatrice sul suo viso.

“Pensa positivo. In questi giorni sei libero, agli allenamenti di baseball prendi molto più freddo” rispose Pual. Yamcha abbassò il capo, il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri, osservò le cime dei pini sotto di lui che stava sorvolando.

“Libero fino a un certo punto. Devo trovare dei fiori per Marion, i negozi in questo periodo sono tutti chiusi” brontolò. Il naso gli pizzicava e un rivolo di muco gli scese dalla narice.

“Con questa ricerca possiamo fare un po’ di esercizio. E’ da tanto che non usi i tuoi poteri” ribatté Pual. Yamcha si fermò in volo vedendo un nugolo di uccelli alzarsi dagli alberi, volando in stormi gracidanti. Pual gli atterrò sulla spalla.

Un urlo risuonò tutt’intorno, una luce dorata abbagliò il guerriero e il folletto blu. L’esplosione sradicò gli alberi intorno e l’onda d’urto fece fischiare le orecchie di Yamcha. Paul tremò e si nascose tra le braccia dell’amico.

Yamcha sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, la polvere sollevata dall’esplosione si diradò e la luce dorata cessò. Yamcha lasciò andare Pual ed iniziò a volare verso terra.

“Stai attento” raccomandò Pual. Yamcha sorrise e si voltò verso di lui.

“Tranquillo. Sono finiti i tempi in cui facevo l’eroe. Se c’è un pericolo, corriamo subito da Goku” lo rassicurò.

< Soprattutto dopo quello che mi fece C19 > rifletté. Si girò e discese fino a una radura al centro degli alberi spezzati e sradicati.

Atterrò ed avanzò di un paio di passi, al centro di una conca nel terreno trovò Vegeta. Il principe dei saiyan era riverso incosciente a faccia in su, con le braccia aperte. Yamcha digrignò i denti, guardandolo.

“Tu” ringhiò. Camminò intorno a Vegeta, osservando il suo petto che si alzava e abbassava.

“Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Perché per voi saiyan distruggere il pianeta non è importante pur di provare una nuova tecnica?” ringhiò. S’inginocchiò accanto al principe dei saiyan, corrugando la fronte, vedendo la pelle grigiastra di Vegeta.

< Cosa aspetti a riprenderti, egoista?> si domandò.

_ Vegeta teneva un ginocchio piegato e la testa riversa in avanti. Con un gesto secco raddrizzò il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a fiamma. Sul petto nudo ricoperto di tagli e cicatrici, c’erano una serie di ferite sanguinanti. I resti della Gravity Room intorno a lui fumavano. Crollò all’indietro privo di sensi con un tonfo. _

_ “Vegeta!” gridò Bulma. Yamcha la guardò superarlo, i capelli cotonati ondeggiavano ad ogni suo passo e i suoi occhi erano sgranati, le iridi azzurre liquide. _

Yamcha strinse un pugno ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

< Quel giorno ho sabotato io la Gravity Room, per questo è esplosa. Perché sei più forte di me? Perché 300g di gravità per me sono ancora invalicabili? Perché Bulma ha preferito te, quando era mia? > si domandò.


	23. Cap.23 I ricordi di Bulma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZjFMj7OHTw

Cap.23 I ricordi di Bulma

_ Alle volte il dolore è l'anticamera dell'infernale precipizio del nichilismo _

Bulma osservò i dati sullo schermo del proprio computer, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e sentiva le braccia dolerle. Le dita le pulsavano, mentre digitava sulla tastiera sempre più velocemente.

< I tuoi valori sono irregolari, è la tua stessa natura che ti sta uccidendo > rifletté. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, avvertendo un pizzicore agli occhi.

“Non è ironico, Vegeta? Io apprezzo le tue doti inumane, e queste ti si rivoltano contro. Chichi non fa altro che lagnarsi del fatto che Goku sia alieno, ma è quella sua natura che gli consente di tornare da lei sempre vivo e praticamente illeso dopo le battaglia” sussurrò. Si leccò le labbra, togliendo un po’ di rossetto vermiglio. Si girò e prese in mano una tazza, se la portò alle labbra e sorseggiò. Sentì solo aria, guardò dentro la tazza e la vide vuota.

“Devo farmi dell’altro caffè, maledizione” si lamentò. Si alzò in piedi e si avviò alla macchinetta del caffè, attivandola.

_ Vegeta sfiorò la mano di Bulma con la propria, sentendola gelida. Intrecciò le dita con quelle di lei e si voltò, socchiudendo gli occhi. La moglie trasalì e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli azzurri. _

_ “Pensavo che fossi arrabbiato con te, per averti messo in imbarazzo davanti ai tuoi amichetti” si lamentò con voce roca la donna. Il principe dei saiyan la attirò a sé e la abbraccio. Alle loro spalle, oltre il vetro della finestra, cadeva della neve candida. _

_ “Siamo soli. Io non devo fingere che mi dispiacciano i tuoi baci e tu non devi continuare a sbraitarmi contro” sussurrò. Le prese il mento con pollice ed indice, socchiudendo gli occhi. _

_ “Era un innocuo bacio sulla guancia, maledetto scimmione” ringhiò Bulma. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e tirò su con il naso. Il principe dei saiyan le alzò il capo e le accarezzò le labbra. _

_ “Non voglio che il mondo veda le tue labbra baciare nessuno e, cosa ancora più importante, non desidero che sappiano quanto ti adoro” sussurrò roco. Piegò il capo e le baciò il collo ripetutamente, facendola fremere. Bulma gli mise le mani sul petto e lo spintonò, sciogliendo l’abbraccio. _

_ “Perché?! Perché saresti meno uomo? Per qualche idiozia del tipo: così mi useranno per farti del male?” ruggì. Una lacrima le rigò il viso e strinse un pugno al petto. Vegeta abbassò lo sguardo e negò con il capo. _

_ “Perché farebbero qualche battuta, mi umilierebbero e ricomincerebbero con quelle frasi che ti sviliscono”. Strinse un pugno facendo scricchiolare le nocche. _

_ “Tu non sei solo un bel seno e un bel corpo. Non m’interessa se da giovani eri ‘facile’ come dicono loro. Non sarai stata solo mia, ma questi momenti sono solo nostri” ruggì. Digrignò i denti e le sue iridi color ossidiana si tinsero di riflessi vermigli. _

_ “Quei maledetti ti svendono, come se ora non fossi mia. Persino di Kakaroth non ci si può fidare, su questo” sibilò. Bulma sgranò gli occhi, avanzò e gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio. _

_ “Sei geloso?” domandò. Vegeta la guardò tremare, il suo naso arrossato e le pulì la lacrima con l’indice. _

_ “Se fosse semplice gelosia, sarebbero già morti. Sono troppo inferiori perché io possa esserne geloso” ribatté secco. La abbracciò nuovamente e aumentò la potenza dell’aura, avvolgendosi di energia dorata. Bulma chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sul tepore che proveniva dal marito. _

_ “Mi riscaldi?” domandò. _

_ “Per quanto provenga da un pianeta con due soli, mi sono abituato al freddo siderale, lo reggo meglio di te” ribatté secco Vegeta. Bulma socchiuse gli occhi e alzò il capo. _

_ “Non vuoi proprio rispondere a nessuna delle mie domande, idiota” brontolò. _

_ “Davanti a loro ti vuoi mostrare forte, io lo capisco. Fai finta che tutte quelle battute non ti feriscano, persino quando cercano di allungare le mani. Anzi, fingi di essere lusingata, perché apprezzi capiscano che sei una bella donna” disse Vegeta con tono atono. Piegò in avanti il capo e le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio. _

_ “Io lo so che in realtà a causa loro piangi. E se continueranno, li ucciderò con le mie mani in modi così dolorosi che scopriranno perché era il più spietato dei mercenari di Freezer” sussurrò. Bulma gli avvolse le braccia intorno al collo e lo baciò sulla guancia. _

Bulma guardò il caffè scendere dentro la tazza, dal liquido marrone scuro si alzava un forte aroma e del fumo grigiastro.

“Se tu fossi qui, sapresti che avevi ragione. Dentro sono fragile e ho bisogno che tu sia al mio fianco, idiota di uno scimmione…”. Chinò il capo e le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide.

“… e tu non sei meno fragile di me”.


	24. Cap.24 Sunglasses for Goku

Cap.24 Sun glasses for Goku  
  


Junior inarcò un sopracciglio guardando Goku premere gli occhiali da sole che indossava contro il viso.

“Questo cosa mi dovrebbe significare?” domandò il namecciano, aprendo un occhio più dell’altro. Il Son avvampò e appoggiò il tostapane che teneva tra le mani sopra la pila di altri elettrodomestici dietro casa sua.

Dalla canna fumaria di casa Son uscivano degli sbuffi di fumo regolari, scuri, che facevano contrasto con la superficie candida delle pareti esterne dell’edificio.

Goku conficcò la punta dello stivale blu nel terreno, sporcandolo di fango e di erba umida.

“Bulma ha bisogno di materiali per costruire una macchina” spiegò. “E pensavo che questi occhiali mi potessero aiutare a rubarli senza sentirmi in colpa”. Aggiunse.

Junior si massaggiò il collo e si deterse le labbra un paio di volte.

“Yamcha mi aveva detto che non voleva uscire. Che idea le è venuta per convincerla a farlo?” domandò. Incrociò le braccia sul petto muscoloso, tenendo le spalle ritte e rigide.

\- D’accordo che la gravidanza sta stancando Elly e passa parecchio tempo a casa a dormire. Però è strano non mi abbia ancora contattato neanche mentalmente – rifletté. Si incise l’interno della guancia con i canini aguzzi.

\- Forse è sconvolta per la sparizione di Vegeta, a modo loro si vogliono bene -.

“Vuole creare una macchina che ricarichi l’energia di Vegeta quando la perde. Dende, intanto, farà una stanza di contenimento in cui potrà stare senza distruggere il pianeta” spiegò Goku. Si grattò la testa e Junior camminò in cerchio intorno ai macchinari raccolti.

“Questo non fermerà l’emorragia di poteri del principe. Sarà al massimo un palliativo” rispose Junior. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte e si grattò vicino a una delle antenne. Goku lo guardò serrare una delle sue mascelle volitive e sospirò.

“Urca, io non ci capisco niente! Voglio solo che Vegeta stia bene” si lamentò. Junior gli appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e strinse.

“Vedrai che andrà tutto bene” sussurrò.

\- Sempre che quel saiyan non voglia fare un’idiozia – pensò.

 

****************

 

Vegeta si sedette al sedile dei comandi, allungò le gambe e sospirò. Accese il pannello dei comandi e assottigliò gli occhi, mentre la navicella intorno a lui iniziava a tremare. Impostò le coordinate di un pianeta deserto e si deterse le labbra secche con la lingua.

Fu colto da delle convulsioni, i suoi occhi divennero bianchi e si abbandonò sulla poltroncina. La inumidì di sudore, riprese il controllo del suo corpo e boccheggiò. Strinse gli occhi, corrugò la fronte spaziosa e strinse i pugni, tremando.

Una spia rossa si accese illuminando l'ambiente, Vegeta si appoggiò un braccio sugli occhi ed espirò.  
"Mi dispiace, Bulma" sussurrò. Il suo battito cardiaco si fece più lento, risuonandogli nelle orecchie.


	25. Cap.25 Il rituale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Marcus Warner - In The End

Cap.25 Il rituale

_ Perché almeno nella fantasia, la morte può essere sconfitta. _

__

Elly si sedette sul pavimento di marmo della stanza della libreria, i libri intorno a lei ondeggiavano e l’odore di polvere e di antico le pungevano le narici. Corrugò la fronte nivea quando Kamhara le si avvicinò, la strega aveva le iridi verde-acqua e le porse una sfera di energia rosa.

“Puoi dare consistenza ai ki-blast?” domandò. Kamy annuì.

“Anche Vegeta lo sa fare. Te lo insegnerò” disse. Elly le sorrise, socchiudendo le labbra carnose e rosee.

“Con piacere” disse gentilmente.

“Tieni la sfera, chiudi gli occhi e non aprirli qualunque cosa succeda. Fidati di me, non faremo capitare niente al palazzo” le rispose Kamy. Elly annuì, afferrò la sfera ed incrementò la propria aura, i suoi muscoli si gonfiarono, la sua treccia bionda si sciolse e i capelli biondi le si sollevarono. Divenne supersaiyan di secondo livello, mentre sulla fronte resa spaziosa dalla trasformazione oscillavano solo due ciocche sottilissime di capelli.

Kamy si mise in ginocchio e alzò le mani al cielo, iniziando a recitare una litania. Elly strinse gli occhi, avvertì il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare.

_ “Ultima stella del pianeta Vegeta”. Elly si sentì chiamare e si guardò intorno, sgranò gli occhi vedendo un templio davanti a lei. Sorgeva sopra le sabbie di un deserto aranciato, illuminato da due soli rossi. In lontananza vedeva le guglie di palazzi di metallo di una città. _

_ “Elyanor” la chiamò nuovamente la voce. Elly camminò lungo i gradini del templio, entrando al suo interno. A sinistra c’erano delle statue di marmo rappresentanti lune e donne, a destra c’erano delle statue d’oro raffiguranti due gemelli e coppie di soli. Proseguì, il pavimento era a scacchiera bianco e nero. _

_ “Tu sei l’ultima speranza del figlio della luna, affrettati” la chiamò ancora la voce maschile. Elly accelerò il passo ed entrò in una sala. _

_ “Vegeta?” domandò la giovane vedendo la figura di spalle del principe dei saiyan. Gli corse incontro, lo raggiunse e lo afferrò per un braccio. Questo si voltò ed Elly indietreggiò. _

_ “Tu non sei Vegeta” disse. L’uomo davanti a lei sorrise, aveva il taglio degli occhi di Goku, i suoi capelli neri a fiamma avevano riflessi vermigli e una cicatrice gli segnava l’occhio sinistro cieco. _

_ “Io sono Vargas, il primo sovrano Vegeta del popolo dei saiyan” disse. Fiamme vermiglie lo avvolsero ed Elly deglutì. _

_ “Allora il potere reale è tuo?” chiese. Vargas annuì e le indicò un murales. _

_ “Un tempo i saiyan erano polpi, che con il passare dei secoli divennero umanoidi” spiegò. Elly si deterse le labbra con la lingua. Vide raffigurata una fenice nera, ai suoi piedi dei draghi di vario colore. _

_ “Gli dei polpi” sussurrò. Afferrò il braccio muscoloso dell’uomo. _

_ “Tutto ciò è interessante, ma Vegeta morirà se non fai qualcosa” _

_ “La morte è inevitabile” _

_ “Co-come scusa?” domandò Elly sgranando gli occhi, le iridi azzurre divennero bianche. Vargas le diede le spalle, facendo ondeggiare il proprio mantello avvolto dalle fiamme. _

_ “Kamy in questo momento sta evocando il mio e il suo drago per ridare energia alla fenice di Vegeta. Non so perché servi anche tu in questo rito, ma Vegeta è tuo discendente, ci devi aiutare!” sbraitò Elly. Vargas chinò il capo. _

_ “Con le sfere del drago sconfiggete la morte, ma non per questo tuo nonno potrà tornare in vita. Alle volte, alcune creature, devono rinascere” _

_ “Non capisco, ma ti sbagli se pensi che lascerò morire Vegeta!” sbraitò Elly. Si trasformò in supersaiyan e sbatté un piede in terra, creando un solco nel pavimento. _

_ “Il drago che uccise tuo nonno, ora è rinato in te, vive attraverso di te ed è parte della tua anima” disse Vargas. Elly gli si mise davanti. _

_ “Quindi Vegeta deve morire per resuscitare come fenice?” domandò. Vargas chinò il capo e la guardò in viso. _

_ “Sei davvero determinata nel volerlo salvare. Sei sicura sia giusto? Se salverai lui, risveglierai i poteri connessi al potere reale. Infastidirai divinità che diventeranno pericolose e ne ridesterai altre non benigne” spiegò. Elly passò la mano tra le fiamme, gli afferrò il mantello e tirò, costringendolo a mettersi in ginocchio. _

_ “Qualsiasi cosa verrà la affronterò e la distruggerò, come ho fatto con Devil. Se sei un saiyan, sai che la nostra razza non si arrende. E anche se resto una modifica genetica, un abominio, salverò Vegeta” ruggì. Vargas le mise una mano sul petto. _

_ “Allora, attraverso di me, fai ruggire il tuo drago, Elyanor!” gridò. Elly chiuse gli occhi, gettò indietro la testa e fu scossa da tremiti. I suoi capelli si allungarono fino ai suoi piedi, le sue sopracciglia sparirono e sgranò gli occhi, le iridi e le divennero bianche e ruggì. _

Un drago di fuoco, dalle scaglie vermiglie trasudanti magma uscì dal corpo di Elly. Dalle mani di Kamy uscì un drago rosa che si trasformò in una serie di sfere rose e queste entrarono nel corpo dell’altro drago. La biblioteca tremò e la stanza fu illuminata da un bagliore argentato.


	26. Cap.26 Blood and dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo End of all hope

Cap.26 Blood and dust

__

< Vegeta, Vegeta fermati >. Il principe dei saiyan sentì la voce di Re Kahio risuonare nella sua mente.

< Ora non ci si metta anche lei, ormai ho deciso. O preferisce che la Terra venga distrutta? > rispose telepaticamente.

< Vegeta, i Kahioshin hanno scoperto la verità. I fenomeni che stai vivendo sono causati dal potere reale. Vargar, conosciuto come Re Vegeta I, fu il primo supersaiyan >. Iniziò a spiegare Re Kahio. Vegeta fece sollevare da terra la navicella spaziale.

< Ho ereditato un potere che si chiama potere reale. E questo ha deciso di far esplodere tutto intorno a me? > domandò mentalmente.

< Vegeta, quel potere non è maligno. Salvò il pianeta Vegeta. Però il potere della leggenda ad esso legato, si è corrotto e ha condotto il portatore Broly alla follia. Quella maledizione ora sta contaminando anche te. Un potere nato per amore e per proteggere, ora ti sta portando alla morte. Non puoi lasciare la Terra, morirai > lo implorò Re Kahio.

“Non posso fare altrimenti, così morirò solo io” ringhiò Vegeta. Il simbolo della casata dei reali saiyan gli apparve sulla fronte, brillando d’oro. Vegeta iniziò a urlare di dolore, mentre l’aura da supersaiyan lo avvolgeva.

Il suo corpo fu scosso da spasimi, digrignò i denti e si accasciò sul pannello dei comandi.

“Inserito pilota automatico. Ritorno alla Capsule Corporation” disse una voce meccanica registrata. La navicella scattò, sorvolò la campagna, passò tra due montagne rigando la vernice candida e si abbatté al suolo davanti la cupola a crema della capsule corporation.

L’aura del principe crebbe ancora, fino a dare vita a una deflagrazione di energia.

La navicella esplose, frammenti si conficcarono nelle pareti, il balconcino crollò sulle macerie e i pezzi delle sedie a sdraio rotolarono nell’erba. Si aprì una voragine nel terreno, in cui franarono i resti del veicolo, una serie di alberi precipitarono spezzati.

Trunks si mise a correre verso la navicella, Pan lo afferrò per un braccio e lo strattonò.

“Lasciami, mio padre potrebbe essere lì dentro!” gridò. Pan lo guardò in viso.

“Qualcuno deve andare a dire che è tutto calcolato, che è un esperimento o arriverà la polizia… ti prego, sei tu il proprietario” gli ricordò. Trunks liberò il braccio, digrignò i denti e chinò il capo.

“Hai ragione” sussurrò. Corse lontano da ciò che rimaneva del giardino, verso le pattuglie di polizia che si stavano radunando intorno alla casa con le sirene spiegate.

Un fumo nerastro si alzò da ciò che rimaneva della navicella. I resti degli alberi presero fuoco e Vetrunks di diresse verso i focolai, spegnendoli con degl’incrementi d’aura.

Bulma passò di fianco a Pan, intenta a singhiozzare e raggiunse ciò che rimaneva dei resti del velivolo spaziale.

“E’ troppo pericoloso, Bulma. Non avvicinarti!” le gridò la nuora. Bulma si mise a scavare tra le macerie, gemette di dolore scottandosi con una lamiera.

“Vegeta non è pericoloso” bisbigliò. Junior la raggiunse e la aiutò a spostare ciò che rimaneva della cupola di metallo.

“Ti prego, ti prego” supplicò la Briefs. Sgranò gli occhi, le iridi azzurre le divennero bianche, mentre riconosceva la sagoma del marito steso a terra, esanime. Lo raggiunse e gli s’inginocchiò accanto, scuotendolo.

Goku cercò di correre da lei, Junior gli mise un braccio davanti e negò con il capo.

“Mi dispiace, non sento più la sua aura” disse. Goku si voltò verso il namecciano e lo afferrò per le spalle, scuotendolo.

“Cosa vuoi dire?” ringhiò.

“Lascia almeno alla vedova il tempo di piangerlo” rispose il Demon Prince. Goku indietreggiò, scuotendo il capo.

“Vegeta!” ululò la Briefs. Appoggiò contro di sé il corpo del marito e gli prese la mano, sentendola gelida a contatto con la sua. Cercò di sollevarsi in piedi, ma il corpo del principe rischiò di scivolarle e si rimise seduta.

< E’ così pesante… freddo… > pensò la donna, mentre le lacrime le rigavano il viso. Vetrunks cercò di andare verso di loro, Pan corse verso il figlio e lo abbracciò, si mise in ginocchio e gli coprì gli occhi.

“Non guardare” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, cullandolo contro di sé. Junior espirò rumorosamente.

__

_ “Di che parlavate tu e il vecchio Aedon?” domandò Junior. Vegeta scrollò le spalle e si voltò verso la finestra. _

_ “Chi ti fa credere che lo ascolti?” borbottò. Piccolo cullò la bambina che teneva tra le braccia, Elly cercò di mettersi il gomito del namecciano in bocca. _

_ “Andiamo, lo so che per te è un saggio e un mentore. Cosa ti diceva?” domandò il namecciano, mostrando i canini. _

_ “Che si dice sempre che quando moriamo, qualcosa di noi rimane a chi resta. Io gli chiedevo se chi se ne va, può portare con sé qualcosa di chi resta” rispose. Junior spalancò gli occhi. _

_ “Alle volte, i tuoi pensieri, mi sfuggono” rispose. _

Junior osservò Goku.

“ _Ghhh ghhh_ ” gemette l’eroe della Terra, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare. Strinse i pugni, chinò la testa in avanti ed incrementò l’aura, tremando.


	27. Cap.27 Reborn

Cap.27 Reborn

Bra atterrò vicino a Pan, che aveva preso in braccio il figlio. Guardò Bulma con Vegeta tra le braccia e si voltò verso la migliore amica, questa negò con il capo.

“Non c’è nulla che possiamo fare, se n’è andato” sussurrò. Bra si portò una mano alla bocca e singhiozzò. Gohan e Goten volarono fino alla Capsule corporation, atterrando sul tetto, il più grande si tolse gli occhiali, nascondendo il viso tra le mani, mentre il più piccolo cadde in ginocchio, con un gemito.

Goku avanzò, gli stivaletti blu calpestavano alcuni piccoli circuiti e affondavano nel terreno fangoso. Raggiunse la migliore amica e le s’inginocchiò accanto.

Bulma cullava il cadavere del marito, accarezzando la guancia gelida.

“E’ la prima volta che dorme così sereno. Sai, ha sempre le braccia incrociate, invece adesso sono abbandonate. Ha il viso così calmo, solo un po’ pallido” mugolò. Passò le mani tra i morbidi capelli neri del principe. Goku le prese delicatamente Vegeta tra le braccia e lo adagiò a terra.

“Bulma…” mugolò. Le lacrime gli rigavano il viso. Si sporse e abbracciò la donna, stringendola al petto.

“Non farti del male, accetta che se n’è andato”. Aggiunse. Bulma lo allontanò, sciogliendo l’abbraccio.

“No! Io ho bisogno di lui… e lui ha bisogno di me. Lo amo, lo amerò per sempre e l’amore che lui nutriva per me si è trasformato nel suo supersaiyan” ribatté. Le lacrime le scendevano copiose lungo le guance. Si piegò e baciò lo sposo.

Il simbolo reale sulla fronte di Vegeta si illuminò nuovamente.

“L’amore diede vita a questo potere. Ed ora dall’amore risorgerà” risuonò una voce maschile. Bulma saltò all’indietro, mentre un drago vermiglio circondato da un alone rosato si abbatté dal cielo sopra Vegeta. Il corpo si alzò da terra, le braccia e le gambe abbandonate, il capo illuminato che ricadeva all’indietro. Vegeta iniziò a cantare una litania.

Bulma ansimò, allungando la mano verso il marito.

“Incredibile” sussurrò Gohan. Goku si portò una mano alla fronte, sentendola scottare.

“Emana un’aura potentissima” bisbigliò Junior.

L’energia intorno a Vegeta divenne un’aura dorata, mentre il principe dei saiyan riatterrava dritto in piedi.

“Nonno sta cantando?” chiese Vetrunks, scostando la mano della madre che gli copriva gli occhi.

“E’ vivo, sta bene!” gridò Bra. Alzò lo sguardo sul tetto, Goten stava sorridendo.

“La melodia è in una lingua che non conosciamo… forse saiyan” mormorò Pan, scuotendo il capo.

Vegeta riaprì gli occhi, smise di cantare ed indietreggiò. Rischiò di cadere a terra, Goku corse da lui e lo sorresse.

Vegeta si guardò intorno.

“Pensavo di essere morto” ammise.

“Vegeta!” urlò Bulma. Si alzò il piedi, scoppiò a ridere e saltò, abbracciandolo. Vegeta la strinse a sua volta, sbattendo le palpebre.

“Che cavolo è successo?! Come mai sono vivo?! Soprattutto perché cavolo mi state guardando in questo modo?!” sbraitò Vegeta.

 

******************

Vegeta alzò lo sguardo, osservando i fuochi d’artificio, il rumore degli scoppi copriva il rintoccare della mezzanotte. Bulma gli strinse un braccio muscoloso, appoggiando il mento sul suo bicipite.

“Buon anno nuovo” sussurrò. Strinse il bicchiere di champagne con forza, con l’altra mano e lo sollevò verso il cielo.

“Speriamo che questo sia più tranquillo” sussurrò Vegeta. Bulma si sporse e baciò la guancia del marito.

“Spero di poterlo passare insieme a te” disse gentilmente. Vegeta avvampò, chinò il capo e la baciò, sentendo il sapore del vino.

 

 

 


End file.
